A Different Dimension
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: What if the stars of So Random were just comedians on television, but not in real life? What if the stars of MacKenzie Falls were nice? What if everything was opposite? “Oh my God, I know you... you're... you're..” “Her? Sonny Munroe." AU. Channy.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**~ Trailer ~ **

**What if things had been different?**

"The new teen drama; MacKenzie Falls welcomes Chad Dylan Cooper."

"That's me! I guess dreams really do come true."

**What if the stars of the best comedy show 'So Random' were the snobs?**

"Oh my God, I know you... you're... you're.."

"Her? Sonny Munroe."

"You're amazing on So Random, hi I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Chad, that's a nice name... there we go... see you later."

"Chad, thanks for the yoghurt... Sonny Munroe."

**What if the stars of the best teen drama 'MacKenzie Falls' were the nice ones?**

Chad looked at Portlyn and sighed, frowning when she started to speak, "It happened two years ago, during our last drama show, So Random beat us for the prestigious teen choice award."

"Look, I know I am the new guy.. and I can see how upset you all are. But aren't you all tired of the fighting?"

**They may be comedians on television, but that's far from the reality... **

"The time for talking is over..." Sonny put a finger to Nico's lips, rolling her eyes a little as the stage lights dimmed down and the dramatic music started, resisting the urge to tell Tawni her stupid sketch was not even funny.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? What is- those words did not come out of your mouth. Who is talking while I am acting?"

**Can the two stick to the rivalry that started over two years ago?**

"You can't just cut in front of us like that."  
"Yeah, and they also said I couldn't be this beautiful but yet, here I am." Sonny smiled as she flicked her hair back as Chad tried to resist the urge to take her in his arms right there and then.

**Tensions rise..**

"Fine!"

"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Good!"

**Will there be romance in the studios?**

"Sonny, what are you still doing here? I thought you would be the first to go?"

"Which is why I had to be the last to go."

"Wow Sonny, lookout mountain is beautiful and romantic.. all the stars are so bright."

"Yes I am... Oh you mean the stars up there, yeah they're aight, but they don't star in their own television show."

**Or will they just remain enemies?**

"Don't touch me." She glared at him as he put a hand on her shoulder, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she brushed off her clothes after he let go.

"Whatever." Chad rolled his eyes, walking away from the girl he would never understand.

**Find out Soon in, 'Another Dimension'**

**Staring Chad Dylan Cooper as 'Chad' **

**And Sonny Munroe as 'Allison' **

**And many more. **

**A/N: This is completely different from every single other story I have ever written in my fanfiction life, so let me know what you think please. I have written the chapter up already but I have no idea if anyone is even going to like this, so I will put it up if y'all do. **

**Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter One ~ **

"_And next week 'Condor Studios' brand new show MacKenzie Falls welcomes a brand new cast member – Chad Dylan Cooper!" _

"That's me! I guess dreams really do come true." Chad grinned at the television, winking at his own face and laughing a little. He looked around his bedroom for what could be the last time and smiled, finally everything he had hoped for was here, and he was ready for it to happen, he was finally going to make sure that all his aspirations finally became reality.

He sighed happily, packing his clothes – well, stuffing them, - into his suitcase, still smiling at the thought of watching himself on the television, how much better his life was going to be from now on.

Fifteen year old Chad Dylan Cooper was ready to show the world exactly what he had, he was no longer the shy, happy-go-lucky guy he had been in school, no, he was **the **Chad Dylan Cooper – actor of his own television show. Nothing could stop him now.

_Nothing. _

- - - - - - - - - -

Chad smiled as he saw his face on the side of the large building that was Condor Studios, right in the middle of Hollywood, who would have thought he could come this far in such a short amount of time?

He looked at his mother for a moment, laughing at her open mouth as she looked up at the large billboard, obviously not used to seeing her only son blown up so big for everyone to see.

"Come on mum." He rolled his eyes a little, smiling at her when she started to walk slowly behind him whereas he kept up a quick pace, eager to get the first day of shooting started.

"Mum?" He whispered when they got inside, pulling her towards the middle of the set as he warned her with his eyes not to embarrass him, not on his first day. He thought the time for explaining how much of a mummy's boy he was would have to come later, it was too cringe worthy at the moment.

He groaned when she started fixing his tie, brushing down his shirt and shaking her head as she smoothed down his hair a little, moving to lick her fingers and put them on his face to wipe a small amount of dirt he had on his cheek. Chad's eyes widened in fear when he realized what she was about to do, shaking his head dramatically as he took a few steps back, failing to stop himself from turning a dark shade of red at the thought of his mother _cleansing _him in public.

"Mum, come on, stop fussing." He murmured, shaking his head a little and looking down at the ground when she laughed, "Fine, fine but it's just not everyday you hand your amazing son over to show business."

Chad sighed, they had this conversation so many times before now, "Mum, I told you before and I will tell you again, show business is not going to change me." He frowned when she paused, looking behind him for a second before turning back to her son, shaking her head,

"You got a big head." She finally said, cocking her head to the side a little,

"What?"Chad honestly couldn't believe this, she told him she would not show him up today of all days, and yet here she was. "My head is no bigger than it was a minute ago." He ran his hand through his hair,

"I'm the same person I was back home." He muttered,

"With a much bigger head!" His mother shook her head in disbelief and amusement as she carried on looking behind him, stopping herself from laughing when she saw the confusion evident on his face.

"Mum, I told you before and I will tell you again -" He started, almost jumping back in shock when she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face a giant poster of his face, covering the whole wall.

He grinned, if only the people back at school could see him right now, "Wow, I do have a big head." He nodded in approval, smiling at the photograph, glad it had been a good one before turning back around to face his mum.

"I like it." He winked at her, flicking his collar up to annoy her as she frowned, yanking his hands down from the collar and pulling it back down.

"Chad!" He turned back around, smiling when he saw the man who had made all of his dreams come true, "Mr Anderson!" He waved a little, turning a light shade of pink as he realized what he had just done, quickly hiding his hand behind his back.

"Come, come, we need to get you introduced to everyone." He smiled at Chad's mother, holding out his hand for as she gently took it,

"Your son is in very good hands."

"I hope so." She muttered, not sure if she wanted to leave her first born alone just yet, Chad grinned and then rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his mother before pulling away a little too quickly.

"Bye mum." He smiled, stepping back before she could smooth down his hair or try to wipe anything off him again.

- - - - - - - - - -

"And here is your cast!" Mr Anderson looked around the room, smiling at everyone in it as they nodded and beamed at their new cast mate – the lead in their new show. They were grateful that Mr Condor had decided to bring somebody new in for once, seeing as they had all worked together before on another show before MacKenzie Falls had been produced. It was good to get to work with somebody new, they could only hope he was nothing like the cast members of 'So Random!'.

"Hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." He tried his best to sound confident, really wishing he didn't make a fool out of himself as he extended his hand to everyone in the room, trying not to get too cocky when he saw the girls swooning over him. This was what high school should have been like for him, but of course, nothing ever worked out – until now.

His eyes finally settled on the last person he had to introduce himself to, a beautiful brunette who had her arm wrapped around another boys waist as she smiled at him, "I'm Portlyn." She grinned at him, showing off a set of perfect white teeth as he smiled back, glad that everyone seemed to be nice – so far.

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Not the best chapter seeing as this is just an introduction but Sonny and the rest of the cast is in the next one so make sure you review!**

**Thanks for the amazing seventeen reviews for the last chapter. **

**Means a lot to me. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Two ~ **

Chad grinned at himself in the mirror, admiring his reflection in the new MacKenzie Falls uniform for a moment before deciding he wanted to go and get some frozen yoghurt.

He frowned a little at all his cast members, being the new kid was fun but there were some down sides, such as being the one to always go on the fro' yo' runs. He thought about escaping for a moment but then that would hardly be fair would it? He couldn't do that to them, what if they wanted one later on?

He sighed, "Does anyone want a frozen yoghurt?" He looked around the room, a smile on his face as everyone told them what he wanted, shaking his head as he memorized every single order – the upside of being an actor.

"Be right back." He muttered, wondering how in the hell he was going to get everything back in one piece.

- - - - - - -

Chad grinned happily to himself as he placed every single fro' yo' on the tray in front of him, proud that he had been able to remember every single one, but just hoping that one day someone else would come along and get _him _one instead.

"Excuse me? Could you please grab me a strawberry fro' yo',?" He smiled as he heard a female voice behind him, turning around only to face **the **Sonny Munroe – the girl every single boy he knew had a major crush on.

He had to stop his jaw from dropping as he let his eyes trail over her perfect body for a moment, his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he gulped, looking at the dress that was barely there on her.

"Oh my God, you're... you're.." He turned a light shade of pink as he managed to avert his eyes to look at her face, just as she rolled her eyes and walked over to a huge poster of herself.

"Her?" She raised an eyebrow, imitating the pose she was doing on the poster before looking back at the boy, "Sonny Munroe."

He shook his head, trying to figure out a way to speak without making a fool of himself, and therefore trying his best to not think about the thousands of males that would happily take his place right now, "I'm Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper." He held out his hand, frowning when she pulled out a photograph instead and a pen, writing down something as she looked up at him for a second,

"Chad... that's a nice name." She winked at him, a small smile playing on her lips as she handed him the photograph, "There we go... see you later."

Chad looked down at the photograph for a second, "Chad, thanks for the yoghurt, Sonny." He read out, frowning a little,

"Wait.. I didn't give you any..." He looked down at where his tray had been, sighing when he realized what had just happened. But ah well, Sonny Munroe had just spoken to him – all was good.

He danced all the way back to his dressing room, not caring that he forgot all the orders he had supposed to be getting because who would care anyway? He knew for a fact that every single male fancied Sonny, they would all be so happy for him when he got back.

He took out the photograph of her once again, smiling down at it as he thought about all those jocks back home, this would show them. He laughed, he was so going to blog about this whole day tonight.

"Sonny Munroe just flirted with me." He announced as he walked in, grinning from ear to ear as he popped his collar up and looked around the room – their gaping faces had not been the reaction he was expecting.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." He rolled his eyes before sitting down,

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Portlyn slapped him on his arm, a look of pure jealousy and anger on her face as she pouted,

"What did I do?"

"So Random are the enemies! Especially, Sonny Munroe!" Chastity shouted from behind him, shaking her head,

"She thinks she is so much better than everyone else just because they have the number one show. But we are going to show them this year, right guys?" She smiled when they all nodded, hoping that for once they could just beat So Random.

"But their show is so funny." Chad moaned, not understanding how comedians could be the enemies.

"Tell him Port, tell him what he needs to hear." Devon looked at her as she inhaled sharply, shaking her head before sitting down, heaving a dramatic sigh – Chad knew right then why she was on this drama show.

"It happened two years ago during our last drama show, So Random beat us for the prestigious teen choice award."

"Yes, and if that wasn't bad enough," One of the other girls joined in, standing next to Chad as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Then there was the interview...." The cast members all looked ahead of them – as though it had been rehearsed, going off into a daze as Chad just sat there.

"_You know a lot of people would say it was so random that we won this award but it's not so random just this time, it's **always **going to be So Random because 'Summer Dreams' sucks! Goodnight my wonderful fans!"_

Chad bit back a laugh at the thought of Sonny at that awards show two years ago, it had been funny at the time but he could see how the cast would take it so badly.

"Look, I know I'm just the new guy."

"Bored already." Devon muttered, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the other side of the room,

"I can see where you're all coming from and I can see how upset you all are but come on, aren't you tired of the fighting?" He sighed, he didn't want to argue with Sonny, she was amazing, beautiful, funny, sexy.. everything a man could possibly ask for in a woman and yet here he was, finally he was able to meet her only to find out she's forbidden fruit.

"I am sure we could so something to stop this feud – it's stupid." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, trying to think of the best way to stop all the fighting so he could freely flirt with Sonny without annoying his cast members and friends.

There just _had _to be a way.

**A/N: Right, a peace picnic is a little too girly to be honest, so let the votes begin! What should be Chad's way of ending the feud? And how should Sonny destroy it? **

**Review and vote! **

**Best idea will get a MacKenzie Falls character named after them, or a name of their choice and a chapter dedication – and of course, their idea in my story.**

**So, get your thinking caps on. **

,


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**Dedicated to the oh so amazing Bhavana. **

**Her idea won.**

**& she helped me with some pranks for this chapter!**

**~ Chapter Three ~ **

Chad took a step back, smiling as he looked around the room he had just spent ages preparing for the peace movie night that was going to happen in just a few hours. He walked around, making sure everything was okay before the party started.

He was proud of himself – the food looked amazing, the horror movie was going to be fun and the whole night was sure to bring the two casts closer together, he hoped. He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he took one more look around, hoping this whole thing would work. He hated fighting, he hated rivalry, he just wanted to be friends and mostly, he wanted Sonny Munroe.

The night should run perfectly, he had everything set up, he was sure that this whole thing would only end the feud – but he had no idea that a certain Sonny Munroe had very different plans.

- - - - - - - -

Sonny grinned at Tawni, winking a little as she walked over to Chad, smiling at him as she put her hand on his lower back and moved around so they were facing each other, "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered, staring the girl up and down at her practically non existent shorts and a small top that exposed her flat stomach. She shrugged, flicking her hair back and flashing her perfect white teeth at him, resisting the urge to tell him that she already knew that as she tried to keep up the act of flirting with the boy.

"You look... handsome." She turned away from him for a moment to stop herself from wrinkling her nose, Sonny Munroe _never _gave anyone compliments. She shuddered at the thought of flirting with him for the rest of the night, glad that this wasn't going to last the whole night as she knew he had planned.

"Thanks." He blushed, running his hand through his hair as he bit down on his lip, not wanting the conversation to die between them, after all – he was talking to one of the most famous girls in Hollywood.

He had laughed at her when he was back home, she was undeniably beautiful but he couldn't help but think that she was a little too confident for a comedian, along with the other cast members. But then of course, he saw her in that box hit movie, and he started to realize why she was that confident – she was just amazing.

He had felt the need to call all the boys he went to school with, all those boys who had posters of her in their rooms, the boys who would only watch So Random to catch a glimpse of her, only buy magazines just so they could read about her – yes, Sonny Munroe was an object of affection for millions of teenage boys, and a lot of men.

"So.." He muttered, balancing back on his heels before moving a step closer to the girl who looked so much older than her sixteen years with her heavy make-up, and perfectly curled hair. She nodded, looking over at Tawni as though she was pleading for help before smiling at him and letting her hand rest on his arm, trailing her fingers up lightly to his cheek as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he got ready for the kiss he was sure was coming

Sonny had him exactly where she wanted him as she leaned up, her lips almost touching his as she shook her head and stopped herself from laughing, "It's not going to be that easy, you're going to have to work so much harder than that." She winked, pulling at his tie a little before walking away and slyly slapping her hand onto her best friends and cast members. Their plan was already working.

"I don't want to stay here for long." Tawni whispered, rolling her eyes as she looked around the room at all the _nice _people that surrounded her. She hated having to keep up a false act, but what Sonny said they did, otherwise their jobs would be gone. After all she was **the **Sonny Munroe, one word of complaint from her and their jobs would be swept from under their feet in an instant, and the rest of their career would be gone.

She sighed, smiling a little at Nico as she shook her head, waiting for the pranks to begin with so they could just leave and get what they came for – some fun, and to let Chad Dylan Cooper, the new kid, know that they would never ever make up with his new cast members.

Sonny walked up to Nico, putting her hand in his and winking a little as he nodded, "Lets watch this film then." He looked around as everyone nodded, starting to get up from their places to move to the middle of the room – oh, this was going to be good.

- - - - - - - - -

Sonny took out her mobile phone, yawning a little in boredom as she watched the credits come up, rolling her eyes at the girls shaking, hiding their faces in the closest boys to them shoulder. She shook her head, laughing a little as she started to text someone,

_Film is over, be here soon. Let me have some fun with new boy first._

She smiled, putting on her best acting skills before getting up and walking over to Chad, who was standing by the food and pretending like he had not been freaked out by the girl on 'The Ring'. She smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, rolling her eyes when he jumped before plastering on her 'I'm scared' look and sighing heavily.

"Are you okay?" She almost shook out of her act when she heard the concern in his voice for a second, nobody had _ever _asked her if she was okay unless they wanted something, nobody had _ever _seemed concerned for her before.

"Just a little scared." She smiled at him, lifting up her hand onto his cheek and leaning in once more, almost feeling horrible for doing this but she knew that she had to get this boy off her back, Sonny Munroe did not have friends, she did not have a life beyond acting and this feud was something that had to happen – she was a winner, being friends with these guys could mean something uncontrollable, it could be devastating for her career if she did not win any awards next time. And she would be dammed if she stopped all of this because she felt – shudder – _guilty. _

"You didn't really think I was going to kiss you, did you?" She laughed, not really feeling the joke anymore, glaring at him as she folded her arms, ignoring the pain in his eyes as he tried to laugh.

"As if Chad, you're below me.. you may be on some drama show, but I am Sonny Munroe. Now, if you pull anything like this ever again, I will go straight to Mr Condor and make up some lie about you and your little cast mates and you will be straight back home, farm boy." Her hand shook as she walked away, closing her eyes before taking out her phone, never had being so cold felt so hard.

_Ready. _

She bit down on her lip, waiting for the games to begin, their revenge to start and for Chad to leave them the hell alone. She grinned as the lights went off, and Zora – who they had dressed up as the girl from 'The Ring' came creeping in, in perfect creepy style.

She screamed, just like everyone else, keeping up the act so nobody would know she had anything to do with it. She bit back a laugh when the girls screamed, reminding herself not go get too into the act and run through the doors.

She crossed her arms over her chest when the girls finally flung through the doors, a bucket of goo falling onto them before a bag of feathers fell down on top of them. She giggled a little, putting her hand over her mouth as they turned around, their mouths wide open as the camera flash went off.

Sonny smiled as she looked up at the small video camera she also had in the corner of the room, of the boys screaming like little girls as everyone ran around, bumping into things before the finale – walking through the doors for the classic feather prank.

"You!" Portlyn glared at the girl, her whole body shaking with embarrassment and rage as she clenched her fists, "Look at my hair!" She screeched, running over to a mirror and crying out,

"I will never forgive you for this."

"Good." Sonny muttered, she didn't want friends anyway, she hated the lot of them, they would only ruin her career. She smiled at them all as they walked out, until Chad was the only one left.

"Thanks Munroe, thanks for ruining everything." He shook his head, looking down at the floor as shuffled on the spot a little.

"No problem Cooper, now why don't you go run after your little friends?" She said coldly, her eyes never leaving his as he looked at her, wondering where the comedian had gone, where the funny girl on TV was, where the girl he had thought she would be was but then again, he reminded himself, this was Hollywood. And Hollywood could turn even the nicest people into divas.

**A/N: Wow, Sonny is the biggest bitch in the world. Not only have I reversed the roles, I have also made Sonny into a slut xD Yay me. **


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Four ~ **

Chad sighed before walking onto the set that day, knowing everyone would be mad at him for making them do that stupid peace movie night anyway. He had beat himself up over it all night, he never should have done it but he wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

"Look guys, I know you're all mad at me but it's not my fault." He said as he walked in through the door, not wanting to face the music but knowing he had to at some point. Everyone looked up and sighed before staring back at the computer screen,

"You made us look stupid." Cammie, a cast falls cast member, finally said, shaking her head and running her hand through her long, blonde hair.

"What? Oh come on guys, it was only them..." He bit down on his lip before sitting down,

"No Chad, it was the whole world." Portlyn pointed at the screen, showing Tween Weekly and a large photograph of everyone at that sleepover. Chad winced a little when it carried on going, showing the girls covered in feathers, the boys screaming and finally – Chad's hurt and _crying _face.

He groaned, "We need to get them back for this." Devon muttered,

"Have you seen this?" Portlyn raised an eyebrow, clicking the mouse and almost crying when the video popped up on the screen, showing the boys screaming like little girls and the girls running out of the door. He heaved a deep sigh, putting his head in his hands before getting up again.

"Right, I am going over to that set and I am not coming back without our dignity." He smiled at his friends and cast members,

"I'm afraid Tween Weekly took that away from us a long time ago."

"Come on guys, it's going to be fine – we can show them exactly what we are made of." He smiled when they muttered good luck as he walked out of there as fast as he could, determined to give Sonny a piece of his mind.

- - - - - - – –

"The time for talking is over," Sonny looked at Nico as she put her fingers to her lips, rolling her eyes a little as she thought about how unfunny this whole sketch was. She loved the idea of making fun of the old show that most of the cast of MacKenzie Falls had been on, but the whole thing was getting a little old.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chad shouted as he walked onto the set of 'So Random!',

"What's wrong with me? What's – those words didn't come out of your mouth." Sonny frowned, looking around the set, "Who is talking while I am acting?" She glared at the boy as she turned around, glaring at him when Marshall shouted cut.

"We're kind of working here." She told him, not wanting to look into those beautiful eyes, afraid she would be _nice. _

"And now you're taking a break." Chad folded his arms, watching as Nico backed away.

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? My problem is that everything my friends told me about you guys were true. You're such a jerk, all of you are." Chad shook his head, staring at the girl in front of him, trying to stop his eyes from trailing down her body to look at her amazing legs.

"You saw the video," Sonny grinned, "Yeah, I also direct."

"We were trying to end the feud."

"Please, you were trying to _trap _us."

"Trap you? What the hell are you on about? Have you ever head of people trying to be nice? Why can't you just grow up and move on."

"Look _Chad, _our shows have been competing long before you came and you can't just waltz in here and think you can make everything better by one night of 'bonding'. Now look, we will **never **be friends, okay? So just go back to your little friends and move on." Sonny rolled her eyes, walking backwards as she spoke,

"I want a competition!" He blurted out, smiling when the turned around, her eyebrows raised as she sighed,

"A competition?"

"Yes, and if we win then you have to tell everyone how much you love MacKenzie Falls and that the whole thing was staged_, _on your live show."

"And if we win then you have to tell everyone how much you love 'So Random' and let me release the videos of you screaming like a girl." She smiled, hoping he wouldn't ask why she hadn't given it to Tween Weekly yet, it wasn't as if she wanted to be his _friend_ or anything.

"What kind of competition?" She moved towards him, crossing her arms over her chest,

"Uh-Uh... musical chairs!"

"Musical chairs?" Sonny shook her head, "That's a game for children between the ages of four and seven."

"Perfect for you lot then." Chad grinned,

"Look Chad, I don't know how much free time you have over on dramaville but over here, we actually work."

"Oh my God, you think you're better than us!"

"No, not better, just different.. in a better way." Sonny put her hand on his shoulder, smiling before walking off to grab some water.

"We're famous." She patted him on the head when the turned around to face him, laughing a little before shaking her head again.

"Are you scared that we are better than you at something?"

"I don't get scared."

"Prove it then."

"I'm sorry, we have better stuff to do over here." She rolled her eyes, walking off again to get her make-up done, really needing to get this boy off her back.

"Are you too much of a baby?" Chad _needed _her to do this, he wanted his cast members to like him and at the moment, that wasn't going so well.

"Fine! Okay! I will do your stupid musical chairs but if I win then you have to leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good." He smiled as he walked out of there, doing a small victory dance when nobody was looking.

- - - - - - - - -

Sonny laughed when she walked into the room, "Well if isn't Sonny Munroe." Portlyn groaned, looking down her 'anti-Munroe' top and smiling.

"Can we make this quick? I have a facial booked."

"Fine." Chad nodded towards the man on the CD player, who nodded and turned on the music.

- - - - - - - -

It wasn't long until it was just Sonny and Chad left, staring at each other as they tried their best to win, "Looks like it's just you and me and one more thing you're not going to get."

"You know you're pretty confident for someone who is going to lose!" Chad replied, glaring at her as they turned around the one chair left. She smiled as her friends cheered for her, conjuring up a plan in her head as she fell down, she screamed in pain as she grabbed her ankle,

"I think something snapped." She cried out,

"Oh God, that looks really serious – take my hand." Chad shook his head, feeling guilty for coming up with this stupid game in the first place. Sonny nodded, taking his hand quickly and pulling him down, getting up to sit on the chair, "Losers!" She shouted, standing up to high five her best friends.

Chad groaned, knowing he was never going to forget this moment – or that video. He looked at his cast mates, shaking his head in defeat as they started to walk out. Sonny smiled, feeling a little guilty but victorious.

- - - - - -

"Look Portlyn summers almost over and once fall comes back to the falls I need to be free. And you have a balloon to catch. The time for talking is over because So Random is on, it's the best show on here and don't forget to check out the youtube video of me screaming like a little girl." Chad looked at the camera, shaking his head as the director shouted cut.

Nope, he would _never _forget his first week in Hollywood.

**A/N: I am evil, I made Sonny win anyway. **

**As you have noticed, most of the first few chapters are based on the television show but later chapters are completely my own without any speech from later episodes. I just find it funny to watch the episodes again and change the speech. **

**Review, please! **

**Who did you think should have won?**

**What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? Should Sonny convert Chad to So Random? Should I leave that bit out? Or should I keep it the same? **


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Why do these things always make me want to cry? No, I do not own anything, nor will I ever. **

**~ Chapter Five ~ **

Sonny bit down on her lip as she looked down at the magazine in front of her, MacKenzie Falls had only aired twice and already it was competition for So Random, she glared at the photograph of Chad Dylan Cooper on the front, ignoring the thoughts about how cute he was as she gripped it as tight as she could before storming off. There was no way some stupid drama show would beat _her _show.

She smiled as she walked into the cafeteria, her eyes on Chad and two girls before walking over to them, "Chad."

"Sonny."

"Dopey, Happy." She nodded to the two girls, smirking at the look on their faces as she carried on walking past them to grab her food,

"We have names you know."

"True but do you honestly think I would take the time and effort to remember them?" Chad glared,

"You can't just cut in front of us like that!"

"And they also said I couldn't be this beautiful and yet.. here I am." She flicked her long, curly hair back and turned around to face the lunch lady to grab her steak. She winked at Chad as she walked off to her table, laughing when she heard them asking for the same type of food only _her _show got.

"So they get surf and turf and we get scarf and barf?" Chad muttered, rolling his eyes as he skipped the food and walked over to their table. He watched Sonny carefully as she ate, the whole table stayed quiet throughout the lunch, each of them following Sonny when she walked out. He resisted the urge to laugh at her followers, he couldn't believe how pathetic they were.. but then again, she was the star and the favourite of the whole studio.

- - - - - –

Sonny kept her eye on Chad for the rest of the day, turning to her cast as she chucked the magazine down, "Ever since he joined this studio, drama is becoming more and more popular." She took a deep breath, looking around them and smiling, watching Chad as the other cast members walked off and left him on his own.

"We need to do something, dare I say it but if this carries on then.. they may become more popular than us." She grinned as everyone gasped a little,

"I had to say it, I dared myself." She bit down on her lip, lifting up her skirt a little as she stood up and walked over to Chad. It was time for the plan to get Chad Dylan Cooper out of the drama scene and into So Random phase one, was taking place.

"Hey Chad." She put her hand on his collar, smoothing it down as she fluttered her eyelashes at him and then sighed heavily, "How come you're all alone?" She added a small pout, smirking when he turned away for a second,

"Well you know – over at So Random, we never let a cast member be on their own when they look as sad as you do." He shrugged, looking into her deep brown eyes before shaking his head,

"I don't think they meant it, they just had better stuff to do." He wanted to make out like it was no big deal to him, but the truth was it hurt more than he would care to admit. It was like high school all over again, they only went up to him when they needed something and then left him all alone in a place he was still trying to get used to when they got bored.

"Look Chad, I know about this stupid rivalry but it doesn't always have to be like this. Come on, come hang out with us for a little while."

"O-Okay." He smiled, following her as she walked over to their studios, grinning when she dramatically opened the doors to reveal the most amazing set he had ever seen. He couldn't believe his own show didn't have this type of thing, butlers walked around, their very own spa and so much more.

"I know – it's amazing isn't it?" Sonny lifted up her arms, bragging as she showed Chad around, her smile widening at his look at shock.

"Number one show gets the best." She winked at him, taking his hand in hers as she dragged him over to the masseuse, "You're going to have so much fun here, I promise you."  
"Phase one – complete." She whispered to Tawni, winking as she walked off to her dressing room.

She looked at her reflection for a second, shaking her head as tears threatened to fall down her face. Hollywood changed the best of people, she wondered if Chad would always be the naïve, small town boy he was at the moment, but then again – she knew that it had changed _her _so he had no chance.

- - - - -

"This is the meditation room." Sonny led him into the room, sitting him down before looking around and walking back out. She hated spending any amount of time with him, he reminded her too much of her old self before she got the part on So Random. It made her sick to even think of it back then, she wanted to warn him but at the same time it was nice having him around, even if it was only going to be for a little while. He was going to end up just like everyone else, she knew that.

She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the studio, glaring at Portlyn as she tried to fight her way past the security guard, "What the hell do you want Grumpy?"

"I need to see Chad, now!"

"Whatever, look – your face is on my ban wall so walk away while you can." She folded her arms over her chest, not breaking eye contact with the girl until she turned away to look at the wall, "Why do you have Hannah Montana up there?"

"Because I like saying I ban Hannah Montana." Sonny inhaled sharply, thinking about the girl she loathed, "There is going to come a day when Hannah comes knocking on my door and she will be all 'Hey can I come in?' and I will be like 'Oh no, you're banned." She cocked here head to the side for a second before grinning evilly.

Portlyn shook her head, ignoring the urge to slap some sense into the girl, " We want Chad back, we can't do the show without him!"

"Well sorry, but he's not available right now.. he's moved on to bigger and better things." She tapped the girl on her head before walking back through the double doors, nibbling on her lower lip as she sighed, looking down at the floor before clomping into the studios.

- - – - - - -

She sighed as she saw Chad's cast members storm in after thirty minutes, "Chad! We are here to take you back and say sorry!" Portlyn cried, taking Chad's hand and dramatically pulling him towards her.

Chad smiled, putting one arm around her and then looking back at Sonny and the cast of So Random, "You're going back?" Sonny pouted a little,

"Yes I am."

"But that's going to ruin the plan."

"There is no plan!" Sonny slapped Zora on the shoulder, glaring at the younger girl before turning back to the group in front of her,

"What is this plan?"

"We were going to keep you fighting so we could stay number one!" Tawni poked her tongue out,

"What the hell have I told all of you about talking without my permission?" She shook her head, resisting the urge to slap all of them there and then as Chad looked a little disappointed in her.

She tried not to care, it was better to stop caring – she knew that. She sighed as he walked away,

"And thanks to you dimwits, phase one has officially failed!" She stared icily at them before slapping Nico and Grady over their heads and storming out of there, the only thing left behind was the echo of her heels through the large studio.

_Get Chad Dylan Cooper on their side phase one – Fail. _

But there would always be phase two, she was going to make sure nobody ever beat her. No matter what it took.

**A/N: Thanks to Bhavana for the amazing talk for this chapter, she's the one who encouraged me to write it. **

**So vote on this one – what episode do YOU want next?**

**And don't worry, things are going to be so much different once I reach the main part of the story. **

**I am just having way too much fun having an excuse to watch the episodes again and then re-write them. **

**Sonny the bitch is actually too easy to write. **

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: So doing all the episodes in order, but obviously with random bits in between. **

**I, unlike Disney, are going to make sure Sonny and Chad are actually together sometime this year. **

**~ Chapter Six ~ **

"Hey, this is Chad and you've reached me at my new cellphone at 555-0125." Chad put his phone back in his pocket when he noticed Sonny Munroe walked down the corridor in a small green dress and a blonde wig in her hand.

"Sonny."

"Chad." She raised an eyebrow, putting her own phone in her pocket, and frowning at him. She rolled her eyes when she saw who he was with, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a part in a movie." He shrugged,

"That still doesn't tell me why you're here."

"I am playing a mail delivery guy, it's a small but crucial role, which is why I am following my good man Josh around here." He put his hand around the boys shoulder, tapping him and smiling,

"It's Jeff." She muttered, rolling her eyes before turning to walk away, Chad bit down on his lip and heaved a deep sigh before walking off – he knew for a fact it was Josh. He shrugged it off and then watched her walk away, turning back to look at his new friend before shrugging,

"She's never bothered to learn my name." Josh muttered, looking down at the floor before walking over to the other dressing rooms.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chad sighed as he looked at his empty dressing table once more, he had been on the show for about a month and he still hadn't had any fan mail. He wondered if he should make a big deal out of it, but decided against it – he had to pretend like he didn't care.

He sighed when he walked into the studios, wanting to turn around when he saw every single one of his cast members opening their fan mail – as usual.

"No fan mail Chaddy?" He winced a little at Portlyn's voice, deciding that lying would be the best way to get her mocking voice off his back.

"I-I did get fan mail." He shrugged, pulling out a letter he had written for himself earlier that day, promising himself he wasn't going to use it – but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Really? Let's see then."

"Dear Chad, my name is Erica and MacKenzie Falls is my favourite show. I think you're awesome and talented and so handsome." He smiled at his manager as the man tapped him on the shoulder and took the letter from Chad's hands,

"See? I said you would get your first one – I was starting to get a little worried there!" Russell laughed nervously and shook his head, "I think we should call her, I am sure your first fan would love to hear your voice!" Chad bit down on his lip and shook his head, laughing a little and then looking around the room,

"We never call anyone else's fans!"

"Yeah, but this is special, she's your first one!"

"You can't just call people though!" He shook his head, his eyes widening as Russell grabbed his phone and started to dial the number Chad had accidentally left on the letter.

He ignored the sound of his ringing phone as he ran through the corridors, closing his eyes and hoping to God he never got caught, "Hello!" He nearly screamed into the phone, impressed by his girl imitation as he heard the sound of his manager on the other end of the phone.

"Erica! This is Russell, the executive producer of your favourite show 'MacKenzie Falls! I have Chad here, he would love to speak to you."

"Oh my God!" He squealed,

"Where's Chad?" He heard on the other end, his eyes widening as he dropped his phone and ran out of his dressing room, shaking his head as he grabbed the phone off Russell and laughed into the other end,

"Hey Erica... oh nothing much."

"Oh, I have an amazing idea," Russell smiled, taking the phone off of him and grinning at Chad, turning around so he didn't notice when Chad panicked and ran off again, clutching his sides when he got into the dressing room,

"Hello? Hello?" He heard on his phone, biting down on his lip before answering it,

"Oh sorry, I just had to tell all my friends I was speaking to Chad Dylan Cooper." He rolled his eyes, ignoring the feeling that he sounded so much like the old Cheerleaders in his old school.

"I wanted to invite you down to the set to meet Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"I can't come! I have two broken arms.."

"Fine, we will come to you." Russell beamed on the other end, grinning into the phone,

"You can't do that!" He almost faltered, coughing a little to cove it up,

"Uh-Uh-" He tried to think of the best reason, shaking his head and then sighing,

"Fine I can come, got to go.. see you later!" He hung up, running back out to be behind Russell before he turned around,

"I don't think she will show up."

"Well, if she doesn't then I will keep phoning her until she does." Chad nodded, looking down at the floor before walking back out of there – conjuring up a plan in his head.

- - - - - – - - -

Chad scowled at his reflection, folding his arms over his chest as he took in the orange wig, the large amount of make-up and the pink top he had on. He shuddered, he couldn't believe he was doing this, but he knew it would only be for about five minutes before everyone got annoyed with the preppy little cheerleader.

"Show time." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes before walking out of his dressing room, and knocking on Russell's door – he was never going to forget this moment.

"Oh my God, hiya!" He screamed, clapping his hands up and down before bringing the shocked man into a hug, Chad rolled his eyes a little before pulling away and walking into the large office.

"Wow, you must be Erica." He nodded, smiling and then looking around at the photographs that surrounded the whole room,

"Where's Chad?"

"I will go find him." Russell smiled, grabbing the girl a little and then pushing her out of the door,

"Portlyn!" He grinned at the girl walking their way, taking her arm and pushing her towards Erica, "Look after her while I find Chad." He muttered, shaking his head at the two girls as they walked off.

- - - – - - - -

Chad was running, running as far away as he could from Portlyn – he could not take anymore girl talk than he had just suffered through for so long now. He jumped when he banged right into Sonny, wincing a little as he ran his fingers through the red wig he had found, shaking his head when Sonny looked at him.

"Do I know you?" She wrinkled her nose, brushing off lightly her shoulder which Chad had only just touched. Chad shrugged, shaking his head before running off, not saying anything before charging into his dressing room.

- - --- - - - -

He was shaking, he only have two minutes to admit to everyone that he was a liar, that Erica didn't exist. He shuddered at the thought of suffering through that whole embarrassing situation. He asked himself why? Why did he even bother pretending?

He grabbed the costume, contemplating just making Chad run away and that way he could make up some excuse afterwards.

"I knew it! I knew I recognised you! Why Chad?" Sonny wrinkled her nose, picking up the bright orange wig and shaking her head, biting back laughter as she put it back down.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't know, just tell me."

"Well, I wrote myself a fan letter and now I get to meet myself.." He shrugged, running his fingers though his hair and heaving a huge sigh, this was possibly the worst situation he had found himself in.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I lost faith in myself." He muttered,

"Classic case of actor insecurity there Chad, first times do sometimes get it."

"Did you?"

"No! I would never go through something like that." She tapped his shoulder, rolling her eyes and then looking around when she heard Chad's name being called.

"Whatever Sonny, this is going to be great." He murmured sarcastically before storming off, his cheeks already a light shade of pink even before he ran onto the stage.

"Before we say goodnight, I want to give it up for Erica!" Russell grinned, clapping his hands as they waited for Erica to walk on the stage. Chad sighed, going to grab the microphone as he closed his eyes, ready to embarrass himself in front of potential fans.

"Look, Erica..."

"Your biggest fan!" He jumped at the high pitched squeal behind him, his eyes trailing over the girl who had only just stood next to him.

"Let's give it up for Chaddy!" She screamed, clapping her hands and waving at the audience.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not, I just wanted to try on the weird wig." She gestured to the bright orange, frizzy wig she wore on her head and smiled,

"Sounds like somebody cares."

"Somebody wanted to try on a weird wig." She frowned, still waving into the audience, not daring herself to make eye contact with the boy next to her.

"Cares."

"Wig."

"Cares."

"Wig."

"Wig."

"Cares.. damn it." She sighed, glaring at him and shaking her head, looking down at the floor as her ivory face turned a bright shade of red, "Stupid Chad." She muttered, glad when the curtains went down, ignoring the jolt of electricity that ran through her body when Chad took her hand in his and pulled her off the stage with him.

"Thanks Sonny."

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, okay?" She smiled at him, taking off the wig and prodding him with her finger before handing it back to him,

"You're doing well here Cooper, don't lose faith in yourself again." She winked, ruffling his hair a little – not admitting to herself that it was only because she wanted to feel that soft, perfect hair in her fingers once again – before running away and into her dressing room.

She slammed the door behind her, sinking against it as she smiled, her fingers lightly tracing over the place Chad had just touched her – but she would never admit it out loud, there would be no way she could ever fall for the enemy, _no way. _

- - -

**A/N: Not so proud of this chapter, I liked the ending, we finally get to see some Channy action seeing as I am so much further ahead than the Disney world. **

**Please review, it keeps me going and stops me going on twitter. **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

"That whole episode was amazing, you were so good." Portlyn stared at the boy, shaking her head as she tried her best to look at the teacher at the front of the classroom.

"Come on, up top." He put his hand up, grinning,

"I don't high five, I don't fist bump and I don't raise the roof." She rolled her eyes, lifting her hands dramatically above her head, jumping when the teacher stood between the two desks.

"How about we pay attention in class?"

"Sorry, but I think our new episode is amazing." Chad laughed a little, stopping when he saw the teachers face, heaving a deep sigh before looking down at the book in front of him, his head on his hand as he thought about how well he had just done in the episode.

"Don't forget about the maths test coming up!" The teacher shouted before the bell went off, sighing when they jumped out of their seats and ran out of the classroom.

Chad smiled to himself as he walked down the corridors, he had a feeling that this episode was going to get him a lot of calls for new auditions – he couldn't wait. He bit down on his lip, trying his best to think of other stuff, such as the test he had coming up soon, but not being able to take his mind off the one thing that meant so much more to him – acting.

"I am looking forward to seeing you too, bye." He glanced at Russell as he walked the other way towards him, a small bead of sweat on his forehead before he hung up the phone, turning to glare at Chad.

"That was your mother Chad, she's coming over.. why?"

"W-what?" He shook his head, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he thought about how protective his mother was.

"Oh this is not good, everyone listen to me – there is a mother on her way here now and I need you to do everything you possibly can to make sure nothing goes -" He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, turning around to face Chad's mum,

"Mom!" Chad gritted his teeth, shaking his head as he folded his arms over his chest,

"Why are you here?" He forced a smile, taking a small step towards his mother,

"Your grades, that's what." He gulped a little, having completely forgot about the report cards that had been sent out that day, wincing a little under his mothers stare as she grabbed his arm and marched him out of the corridor and into Russell's office, with the man nervously following behind.

He looked down at the floor, sitting down, his eyes moving from one person to the other, "Do you know why you're here?" He shook his head, deciding that playing the innocent routine was the best way to go as he looked up at his mother, putting on his best puppy eyes, pouting a little.

"Well I will tell you, how about you tell me what this is all about?" She unwrapped the piece of paper she had been holding in her hands, revealing a huge, red D on the page, causing Chad to stumble on his words a little.

"I-I.. uh.." He looked up at Russell, his eyes filled with desperation as he begged the man to help him out in anyway possible.

"I have never been good at Math..." He shrugged, frowning a little and then sighing,

"No Chad, you have never been amazing at Maths but you have never got a grade below a C."

"But I-I have been working really hard on acting, and it's my main focus at the moment." He smiled up at her, hoping she would understand, scowling at her when she shook her head.

"Look, there is a test coming up soon, she can change her grades there!" Russell smiled at the boy, moving to put his hand on his shoulder, trying his best to make sure that nothing came of this.

"Fine, but if it doesn't go up.. then you're not going to that magazine interview I know you have been looking forward to."

"What?!" Chad stood up, his eyes suddenly burning with anger, slightly brimming with tears which he held back as best he could, "You can't do that, I am MacKenzie.. and unless you didn't know mother.. the show is called MacKenzie Falls. They cannot do that interview without MacKenzie." His heart thumped in his chest, he had to go to that, it was all about his time in Hollywood so far, how he found it – it was going to get him and his show noticed.

"We spoke about this before we moved; grades first, acting second."

"But -" He whined, putting his hand on her cheek, "Mummy." He pouted, wrapping his arms around her before doing his best baby voice – it was usually the best way to get around her - "Mummy?" She smiled a little before shaking her head,

"But how about this week, just for this week, we change it – like.. acting first, grades...second?" He sighed when everyone in the room shook their head, Russell more out of fear than agreement as he sat back down, his arms folded over his chest as he pouted – he had to make sure he passed that test.

- - - - - - - - -

"You have to pass that test!" Portlyn grabbed Chad's hand and a pen, quickly writing on his hand before he had a chance to pull away.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as he yanked his hand away,

"It's called cheating."

"N-no, I don't cheat – I get nervous and scared and n-no..." He shook his head, taking a few steps back,

"I can do this, I just need to ask someone for help.. and I know the perfect person."

- - - - - - - - -

"Why should I help you to boost MacKenzie Falls ratings?"

"It's not just for that, I just really want to do my first proper interview, and get my mother off my back – come on Sonny." He sighed, staring at the girl in front of him as she bit down on her lip, thinking for a second before putting down her own school books and frowning,

"Fine, but if you ever tell anyone I will kill you." She grinned, patting him lightly on the head before walking out of there and into an empty classroom.

"And I swear to God, if you don't listen -" She shook her head, glaring at him before turning to face the board behind her, she couldn't believe she agreed to help someone out from her enemy show. She knew deep down though that it wasn't because she was helping, it was anyone else she would have told them to shove it – it was because it was Chad Dylan Cooper, the boy she secretly had a crush on.

"... this is the area of a square." She ignored the distant look in her eyes, carrying on speaking anyway as she pointed to various shapes on the board, not being able to take her eyes off of him.

"Chad?" She sighed when he groaned, putting his head in his hands and running his fingers lightly through his hair, ignoring the urge to run over there and run her own fingers through that perfect, soft hair.

"I can't do it."

"Look, we can try this another way..." She looked around, smiling when she found the large shapes that she knew the teachers kept for the younger generation of actors.

"Okay, so.." She started, not noticing the distant look in his eyes this time as she picked up a triangle. Chad looked at her for a second, pretending not to notice the way her skirt slowly slid up a little more each time she raised her hands above her head, the way her hair gently moved or the way her top was just a little too low.

He gulped, shaking his head, forcing himself not to think of her that way – she was Sonny Munroe, she would never be interested in him.

"Are you listening to me?" He heard her groan, chucking a large square at him before turning to the board, "How about we go back to kindergarden?" He shrugged, smiling when she turned around, her skirt lifting up to reveal her see through panties as she drew a large circle on the board,

"See this? What's this called?" She turned back around to face him, pretending not to see the lust on his face as she looked down at her barely-there skirt.

"A circle?"

"Wow, well done – so you do know something." She rolled her eyes, biting down on her lip as she turned back around, tempted to bang her head against the board when she saw he wasn't paying attention again.

"Oh for God's sake, you are _hopeless_." She muttered, grabbing her hand bag before storming out of there, her heels clomping loudly on the floor.

- - - - - - - -

His hands were sweating, small beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, his heart thumped quickly and loudly as he looked around the classroom, his eyes focused on his hand – at the words written on them just before the test.

He bit down on his lip, his breathing unsteady as he tried his best to not think about the moral implications this was going to have on him. His eyes wandered over to the teacher in front of him, his hand shaking as he stood up, "I'm a cheater." He nearly screamed as he held up his hand.

- - - - - - - - - -

He stared at Russell a few minutes later, nibbling on his lower lip as he shifted from one foot to the other, "This isn't fair." He finally muttered,

"You were caught cheating."

"Nuh-Uh! I almost cheated, I admitted it!" He smiled, nodding his head as he was pleased with himself before frowning when he saw the serious look on the man's face.

"You can re-take the test, but until then.. you're out of the interview."

"But it's the first MacKenzie Falls interview, can't you just.. reschedule it?"

"These people are very busy, why do you think it's taken them over a month to get to us?" Russell sighed,

"Look kid, I don't wanna have to do it without you but it has to be done."

"But -"

"No but's, just go.." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and watching as Chad walked out, his shoulders slumped as he stared down at the ground.

- - - - - - -

He looked down at his hands, sitting in his dressing room all alone as he thought about how much fun everyone else was going to have during their interview. He looked on his dressing table, at the open book in front of him as he sighed, flicking through them once more.

"You know, you still have fifteen minutes until the interview starts. I am sure that if you asked, Mrs Bitterman would let you.." He jumped when he heard the voice, turning around to see Sonny standing in the door of his dressing room, a small smile playing on her lips as she took one step in.

"I don't know anything."

"I am sure something went into that brain of yours Chad, and it's worth the try.. first interviews are important." She gave him a small smile,

"Just don't tell anyone I was," She wrinkled her nose, shuddering a little, "Nice or something..." He nodded, smiling before standing up and running out of there,

"Wish me luck." He shouted behind him, laughing when he didn't hear anything.

Sonny looked around the large dressing room, running her fingers through her long hair as she thought about how naïve the boy was, but at the same time he was so enticing. Something kept bringing her back to him, and she had no idea what to do to stop it.

One thing she did know; she was falling for the enemy, and she was falling hard.

- - - - - - -

Chad slammed the paper on the desk, smiling at the teacher as he impatiently tapped his foot – there was only a few minutes left before the door would close on his first interview, and she was taking her time grading his paper.

He bit down on his lip, preventing himself from saying something to her, "Congratulations.. you passed." She smiled up at him, writing a large B on the paper before Chad ran out, not looking back at her as he skidded towards the studio where the interview was going to take place.

He looked down, brushing some invisible dirt of his MacKenzie Falls uniform before walking in there, smiling as he thought about the girl he had been in love with since he first saw her on television when he was just twelve.

- - - - - - -

Chad grinned at her, cornering her as she tried her best to walk past him. He shook his head, sighing a little as he pressed his forehead to hers, pretending not to notice the look of panic in her eyes as she looked around to make sure nobody had seen them.

"Chad." She whispered, lifting her hand a little to put it on his burning cheek,

"Sonny." He smiled, brushing some hair out of her eyes, "Thanks for the help today." She nodded,

"As long as -"

"I don't tell anyone, I know, I know." He rolled his eyes,

"Fine." She frowned at him,

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." He laughed, smiling when she laughed with him, their lips almost grazing for a second until she pushed him away from her, "I don't like you in that way." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, shaking her head as she looked him up and down, her hands shaking as she tried her best to stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him right there and then,

"I told you before – we're enemies, I will never like you in that way." She took a deep breath, turning on her heel before storming away from him leaving Chad standing there in a daze, his eyes wide as he tried to get his head around what just happened.

One thing he did know – Sonny Munroe was one complicated girl, and he was going to make sure he got her.

**A/N: Oh yeah, that episode was so missing Channy action. This is my favourite chapter because of the Channy xD **

**REVIEW, or I cry? **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eight ~ **

Chad glared at his co-actor, looking behind him and trying not to laugh as the dramatic music came on, the lights went down and the fake background came up, "Bottled water is my life.

"Your families water will be nothing without my bottles!" Marta gasped, flicking her hair back as she also tried to hold back a laugh, she looked Chad – MacKenzie – up and down and shook her head.

"Water!" He shouted, taking one more step towards her,

"Bottles!" She took another towards him,

"Water!" He bit down on his lip, trying to remember how many times they had to go through repeating the same word over and over again, deciding to follow Marta's lead. He heard her shout once more, doing the same back at her until they were so close their noses were touching.

"Cut!" He sighed, yanking himself back as Marta did the same and almost ran into Skyler's arms, just to remind her boyfriend that nothing on the show mattered – she was still his.

He ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes before storming off the set, not really sure how many more times he could cope with doing that same scene. He sighed in relief when he got into his dressing room, closing the door to lean against it, widening his eyes when he noticed someone in the corner of the room.

"Sonny? Why are you here?" He frowned when she didn't respond, walking towards her only to discover that it wasn't Sonny at all – it was just a huge cardboard cut out.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself, walking over to it pressing the large button on her shoulder.

"Hello, this is Sonny Munroe from the number one teen show 'So Random!', I am here to invite Chad Dylan Cooper to my birthday party on Friday, I hope you can make it!" He scowled and took the invitations out of the huge version of Sonny, chuckling a little as he looked at the invitations.

"Too bad I can't come." He whispered, smiling as he took out his phone and lightly placed his fingers on the screen, his girlfriend grinned back at him, her eyes sparkling and her hair placed neatly on her shoulders – he hadn't seen her since he had moved to Hollywood and he couldn't wait till he got to see her again.

She was the reason he tried his best to stay away from Sonny – Chad Dylan Cooper did not cheat on anyone, not even a girlfriend he was sure would not have remained faithful in the months he had been away. He loved her.. he thought and he _hated _Sonny Munroe, _hated._

He glared at the cut out of her, and shook his head, "Stupid hot." He muttered, jumping when his phone went off, looking down at the caller ID and smiling, "Finally." He laughed a little when he realized how much he had been talking to himself.

- - - - - - - - -

Portlyn, Marta and Chastity glared at the cut out of Sonny in front of them, their arms folded as they shook their heads, "This is Sonny Munroe, I just wanted to let you know that Marta, Portlyn and Chastity have not been invited to my birthday party."

"Who does she even think she is?" Portlyn muttered, grabbing a pen and blackening her rivals teeth as Chastity added some red spots all over her face.

"Can't wait till she sees this." Marta grinned, "I wish I could slap that smile right off her face." She added, frowning before sitting down.

"I hate her." Portlyn agreed, adding a small moustache and laughing at her own design before sitting down next to her, Chastity nodded her head in agreement and then sat down as well.

"Hate."

- - - – - - -

"Kelly!" Chad grinned at his beautiful girlfriend – the most popular girl in the school, who had only actually gotten with him when she found out he would be famous – he shrugged that aside though as she smiled at him, looking around in awe at the set of MacKenzie Falls.

"Chaddy!" She ran into his open arms, giggling when he lifted her up and spun her around,  
"I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair, pulling away a little to kiss her on the lips,

"I missed you too." She smiled when she pulled away, jumping down as she looked around once more.

"Come on, I will show you around." He grabbed her hand, pulling her over to his dressing room, smiling as she gasped every now and again.

- - - - - - -

Sonny frowned as she saw Chad walking through some girl, scoffing as Tawni turned up behind her, "She's not even famous." She muttered, jumping when Tawni put her hand on her shoulder,

"Girl, you have it bad." Sonny laughed as loudly as she could, turning around to face possibly the only best friend she had ever had.

"I don't know what you're on about – drop it already." She muttered, glaring at her and then walking over, her high heels tapping loudly on the floor as she strutted past Chad, giving him a small wink as she walked past him, laughing when his jaw dropped.

It took one look at the girl to know she didn't like her – that's usually all it took with Sonny Munroe.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chad almost choked on his drink when Sonny walked past him, noting that her skirt was a little too short as she did, and then gasping when she winked at him. He felt Kelly's eyes on him, her hand in his and he realized that he hated Sonny Munroe, he had always hated her.

He looked at his girlfriend, not missing her flirtatious smile aimed Ferguson's way, pretending not to see it as his eyes drifted over to Sonny's fading figure.

It wasn't too long until he found himself in his dressing room – alone – head in hands as a lone tear fell down his face. He had no idea why he was so upset, he didn't love her, he didn't think he did anyway, but it still hurt when your girlfriend decides to spend all of her time with his cast mate. He shook his head, ashamed of himself for even thinking she would stick with him when she was here – she was that type of girl, he had known that.

"Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Not really -" He muttered, only to be cut off by the loud clatter of heels running across hard wood flooring, he looked up only to see Sonny running towards herself,

"Who in the hell did this to you?!" She grabbed it, lightly stroking the hair as she pressed the button, "Marta, Portlyn and Chastity." She gasped, her hand clasping dramatically on her mouth as she stumbled back a little,

"What are you doing here?" Chad muttered, standing up and rolling his eyes at the look of distress on her face.

"I am checking up on myself, and clearly for good reason – how dare they give me zits! I do not look good with zits, or a moustache!" She cried out, licking her fingers before trying to drastically rub out the pen she found on her face. She shook her head, heaving a deep sigh,

"I can't believe this.." She looked down at the floor for a second, "So I guess I will be seeing you tonight?" She winked at him,

"Yeah, as much as I would love to go, I'm not." He grinned at her,

"You were the only no I got?"

"My girlfriend is in town and I.."

"Oh, well go and spend your precious time with the girl who is cheating on you within five seconds of even being in Hollywood. Great catch there Chaddy bear." She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, walking past him and practically storming out of there – her face red as she held back the tears.

Sonny Munroe does not get rejected.

- - - - - - – - -

He pulled back from Kelly, laughing a little as he brushed some hair out of her face, looking into her blue eyes, comparing them silently to Sonny Munroe's beautiful brown ones. He bit down on his lip at the thought, moving in to kiss her once more as their lips met – longing to feel that electricity once more.

"I really wanted to go to that party." She muttered, putting her head on her hand as she sighed,

"I know but I didn't get invited – I told you that Sonny doesn't like me." He shrugged, the real reason he lied to her was because he didn't want to see her flirting with others – especially not in front of Sonny. She would love being right.

"What do you mean you didn't get invited?" He jumped at the sound of Ferguson's voice behind him, turning around to face the guy who had been flirting all day with his girlfriend.

"I didn't.." He begged with his eyes, he just wanted to spend some alone time with Kelly, but he knew that wasn't about to happen.

"Yes you did." Ferguson grinned, staring at Kelly as she gasped,

"You lied to me?"

"No.. I..." Chad frowned, "I just wanted to spend some time with you – is that so bad?"

"Yeah, because you lied to me. Come on Ferguson." She rolled her eyes at Chad before walking out of there, glaring at Chad on her way out.

- - - - - - -

Sonny beamed as she looked at the party – packed full as everyone enjoyed themselves, her eyes travelling to the large pile of presents in the corner of the room. She smiled to herself, walking over to Tawni, frowning when she noticed someone she did not want at her party.

She heaved a deep sigh before walking over to the girl, "Chad's girlfriend, right?" She held out her hand, forcing a smile as the girl shook it.

"Yeah, Kelly." She frowned as the girl seemed unphased in front of _the_ Sonny Munroe.

"Where's Chad?"

"How should I know?" Kelly rolled her eyes, turning to the boy next to her, putting her hand on his shoulder as Sonny walked away – an evil grin on her face as she mentally planned something to get back at the girl. But then again, it wasn't as if she _cared _about Chad's feelings, no, of course not.

She looked around for a second, folding her arms over her chest as she attempted to look for the boy with blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, pretending to just be looking around as she longed for him to turn up.

The truth was, when he said no, it hurt.. it hurt a lot – not that she would ever admit it, because Sonny Munroe does not get hurt. She smiled a little as she looked around once more, glad that everyone was having fun at her party.

Her eyes finally caught onto that unmistakably perfect hair, giving him a weak smile as he walked over to her, "I got you a gift." He shrugged, handing her a small box before looking around for Kelly.

"She's over there, talking to Sterling Knight." She frowned, putting the box in her pocket before putting her hand on his arm, "Don't tell anyone I said this – but she's not good enough for you Chad. I mean, look at her." He nodded, looking over as his face dropped,

"Thanks Munroe." He smiled at her, running his fingers through his hair before shaking his head, "I am just going to go." He put his hand on her face for a second, letting his fingers linger there, making a mental note about how soft her skin was before walking off.

"Wait -" Sonny watched him as he slowly walked towards the door, shaking her own head as she grabbed the microphone and stood on the stage.

"I would like to call Kelly to the stage please." Her smile was sickly sweet as she beckoned for the girl, who grinned and ran over, having no idea what Sonny had planned.

Sonny nodded at Chad, smiling at him when she was sure nobody could see as he turned around to see what was going on.

"Come here." Sonny grabbed the girls hand, pulling her over to the cake before grinning at everyone, quickly grabbing the girls head and pushing her down onto the cake, laughing loudly.

"Don't mess with us in Hollywood little girl." She whispered in her ear, putting her finger in some of the cake before walking off, not looking behind her to see Kelly's cake-covered face, only hearing her scream of frustration.

Sonny's eyes met Chad's for just a second before he walked out, a small smile on his lips as he winked at her, turning into a grin when she winked back. And he knew – at least he had found one good friend in Hollywood, even though it was a secret.

**A/N: Different from the episode, not sure if you're gonna like it though. Eeep 0_0**

**Tell me in a lovely review, do you like similarity or differences?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as ever. **

**A/N: I had to miss 'Poll'd Apart' because I seriously could not think of anything for it. **

**So this is going to be based upon the episode 'Fast Friends' **

**~ Chapter Nine ~ **

Chad grinned at his cast members and friends as he strolled into the studio, "Hey guys." He waved a little, nodding at all of them, grimacing a little when they stuffed some meatball sandwiches in their mouth, "Want one?"

"I would love to, but I can't." He tapped Skyler on the shoulder, winking at Portlyn a little before sitting down, "I have an interview – _alone._" He flashed his perfect teeth at them, sighing a little when he realized that he was a little more excited about his _first ever _interview, than everyone else was.

"With Tween Weekly." He added quickly, hoping that would make them a little interested, biting down a little on his lip when he realized that they had all probably been there before,

"So this is one of those follow the new kid around things?" Skyler rolled his eyes, sitting back a little before wiping sauce on the arm of the sofa,

"I guess.." Chad shrugged, not really understanding where the group was going with this as they all looked at him,

"Look Chad, watch what you say because there is no way you can afford to look bad on camera." Portlyn put her hand on his shoulder, frowning as she thought about him messing up his one big chance to show the _real _him.

"Just be careful Chad." Chastity added, shaking her head at everyone else as they heaved a deep sigh, although none of them would openly admit it, they all cared about each other – and that included Chad messing up his big chance.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So, who exactly is Chad Dylan Cooper? Is he really that bad boy you see displayed on your television screens every night? Or is he actually the good boy that everyone in Hollywood seems to think he is?" Chad smiled widely at the presenter, chuckling a little as he thought about MacKenzie – he could never be that way even if he tried, _his mother would kill him before he got the chance. _

Sonny looked on from the other side of the cafeteria, rolling her eyes before turning to Tawni and heaving a huge sigh, "There's that creep from Tween Weekly – you know, the one who did that story on me a few months ago that made me look like a complete bitch." She paused for a second to collect her thoughts, trying her best not to look over at the boy she had been trying her best to keep away from since her birthday party, "I mean, sure I may have shoved a dog once but that wasn't even **my **fault; I was wearing this amazing dress and this stupid dog came out of nowhere and started drooling on me, so I may have shoved it a little. And now, because of that _one _thing, I am America's most hated puppy shover." She looked back over at Chad, the way he was laughing with the presenter – she almost felt _jealous. _

"I have to figure out a way to make people think I am so much nicer than I am, but how?" She frowned a little, looking over and then back at Tawni, gasping a little as she thought about it, "This is going to be perfect." She muttered, pulling down on her skirt a little before walking over to Chad.

"I could never have asked to work with better people, it's so amazing just being in Hollywood at last. I know everyone seems to think that this place is going to change me, but I don't think it will – in fact, I think I have managed to change a few people, take Son-"

"Hey Chad," Sonny shook her head, moving over to him to grip the table as she spoke, smiling her best at him as he smiled back at her.

"I just thought you looked a little thirsty," She beamed at him, pretending not to notice the camera as she put the drink in front of him,

"Wow, that's nice of you." Chad frowned, shaking his head a little before taking a sip and then looking back at her, trying not to laugh when she finally turned towards the camera, already knowing that she was just pretending.

"Oh, I am so sorry – are you doing an interview?"

"What was your first clue Sonny?" Chad murmured, looking at the girl as she sat down next to him, ignoring the sparks he felt when her arm brushed up against his, the way her hair blew a little in the wind from the open window next to them.

"So let me get this right, the new good boy from Wisconsin, is _friends _with the Hollywood bad girl?"Santiago looked at the camera for a second, trying to get his head around this before turning back to the two teenagers as Sonny nodded,

"Chad's like my best friend." She said sweetly, looking at Chad for a moment before turning back to the camera, wishing she was hating every moment of this, but loving being next to the boy.

"Actually, we hate each other." Chad turned to face her, confused as she grinned widely at him, her hand on his as she tried to avoid all eye contact with him.

"Oh Chad," She playfully hit him on the shoulder, turning back to Santiago, "This is just some of the fun we have every single day since Chad has come here."

"Which is starting today I presume..."

"Isn't he just..." She struggled finding a word for a minute, thinking of so many that would give her feelings away, "Amazing, you see.. Chad is my favourite member of MacKenzie Falls."

"R-Really?" Chad turned to face her once more, completely confused now,

"Yes really," She shook her head, "You're so lucky to get this interview, Chad is going places, this is not going to be the last you hear of Chad Dylan Cooper." She snatched her hand away from Chad's when she finally realized what she had been doing, looking at her watch as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead,

"Oh got to go." She waved at them before getting up as fast as she possibly could,

"Let me guess... you have some dogs to shove?" Santiago winked at the camera, turning back to face Sonny when she turned around,

"Yes.. shoving them towards plates of food that I lovingly prepared for them and do you know why? I love dogs, all dogs, so many dogs..." She beamed at him, loving the way his face dropped from the smirk he seemed to permanently wear on his face.

"Wow, are you sure you're feeling okay today Sonny?" Chad laughed a little,

"Oh Chad, Chad.. it's not about me – it's about the dogs. It's just one of those many things I like to do which lets the world know that I – Sonny Munroe – care." She looked down at Chad for a second, their eyes meeting before a small blush crept up on her cheeks, pulling away from him quickly and then walking out.

"Well that's something I have never seen before." Chad muttered, turning back to face the camera and laugh nervously, running his fingers through his hair,

"And you will probably never see it again." Santiago shook his head, standing up to walk next to Sonny and smile at the camera,

"Oh I don't know about that, when Sonny wants to she can be a really nice person... when she wants to be."

"Well this is interesting," Santiago shook his head, putting his hand on Chad's shoulder, "The good boy takes the bait from Hollywood's very own puppy shover, what will the world come to next?"

- - - - - - – - - -

Chad looked around his dressing room, sitting down as Santiago did the same, not really feeling the same about the whole thing since the Sonny incident.

"Can you believe this whole thing Chad? Just a few months ago you were a nobody in Wisconsin." Chad nodded, laughing a little before looking around once more,

"It doesn't seem like that long ago that I had my audition, and I couldn't believe that I got it – out of all the people that auditioned, even big names like Sterling Knight, Zac Efron – they picked **me! **It still seems like a dream sometimes."

"Hey, guess who?" Sonny looked down at the puppy in her arms, having changed out of her designer clothes just in case it decided to drool on her, smiling at Chad as she walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Chad rolled his eyes, getting up off the seat and walking over to her, taking a moment to realize what she had in her arms.

"I just thought I would drop by." She shrugged, looking at him and then down at the dog,

Chad stared for a second, grinning when he noticed the dog in her arms – he had always had a soft spot for dogs, "Okay – and who's this?"

"Cupcake, one of the many hungry dogs I feed and help, oh look the cameras are here I have done it again, sorry Chad." She waved at the camera man and Santiago, scratching the dogs head a little before quickly passing him to Chad when he asked, "Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can." She placed him carefully in his arms, knowing that dropping the dog would only make her Hollywood's puppy dropper instead,

"I have to admit Sonny, I love the new you." Chad winked at her a little, glad for the small confidence boost after seeing her blush earlier that day, his smile growing even bigger by the second as she started to blush again.

"It's not new Chad, everyone just thinks they know me but nobody really does – not the real me anyway." Sonny took a step back a little, realizing that what she was saying was right, but she could never admit it – not even to Chad, it would never be the same again.

Santiago frowned when the camera started to beep, shaking his head and leading the camera guy out quickly before he could miss anything, "Guys there is a problem with the camera, we will be right back."

Sonny gulped a little, grabbing the puppy out of his arms before stepping back again, not willing to let him get to her as she tried to get out of there quickly, "Well I got to go."

"Wait, why? You just got here?" Chad sighed, running his fingers through his hair once more as he looked her up and down, not noticing the fear in her eyes as she shook her head,

"Yeah well now I have to go, so bye!" He grabbed her arm before she could leave, not being able to wipe the hurt off his face as she turned to face him,

"Are you leaving 'cause the camera broke?" He said it slowly, trying to comprehend the words himself,

Sonny shrugged, laughing it off, "That's not the only reason."

"So, you have just been using me all day? Just to make yourself look so much better? I am so stupid!" He took a few steps back, dropping her arm as he turned around,

"No, you're not _that _stupid, I mean it didn't take you that long to figure that out." She moved over to him, playfully tapping his back and trying to laugh the whole thing off, hoping it wouldn't ruin whatever messed up friendship they had.

"You're unbelievable, and I'm not even surprised."

"Oh, and why's that?" She regretted asking it as soon as he answered, the words cutting through her like a knife as she stared into his eyes, knowing that he meant it as his blue eyes burned with anger – and not for the first time, _Sonny hated herself._

"You're such a poser, you're the most shallow, self absorbed, conceited bitch that I have ever had the misfortune to meet. And you know what? This is my room, my interview and if you don't get out of here in the minute-"

"_This is amazing._" Santiago seemed to appear from nowhere, not catching the tear running down Sonny's face before she quickly wiped it away, trying to return to her normal self – all the things Chad had just called her as she turned around and tried to smile at the camera.

Chad gulped, "You filmed all of that?"

"Yes, yes we did," Santiago's eyes glittered with the storyline, he could almost see it right in front of him as he stared at the two teenagers.

"But I thought the camera broke." Chad offered weakly, his eyes on the camera as he bit down hard on his lower lip,

"This is a different camera." Santiago informed him, rolling his eyes at the boy before turning to Sonny,

She looked at Chad for a second, her shoulders tense as she tried her best to pretend like he hadn't just hurt her, "How much of that did you get?" She whispered,

"Just the part where Chad started bullying you."

She nodded, holding the dog close to her before walking out, crying out "It hurts so much, you're such a monster – I am so sorry that you had to see that Cupcake."

"But!" Chad shouted, sitting down and folding his arms as he glared at the wall in front of him when Santiago and the camera followed Sonny out of the room, "It was supposed to be _my _day." He whispered, looking around the room again as he sighed, closing his eyes, trying to think of a way out of the mess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chad sat down, his hands sweating a little as he looked around at his cast members, all waiting for Tween Weekly, gulping a little when it finally came on.

"_So who is Chad Dylan Cooper – and is he as nice as everyone thinks he is?" _

"_You poser, you're the most shallow, conceited bitch that I have ever had the misfortune to meet-" _

"_An out of the control jerk, a broken girl and an innocent puppy caught in the middle. Where will this story lead?"_

Chad stood up, turning the television off, "An out of control jerk? I'm an out of control jerk? They didn't even show anything – how is this fair?"

"Wait, there is worse?" Skyler shook his head, standing up as he gasped dramatically,

"No, they only showed me kicking off at Sonny, they didn't even show _why." _Chad whined, sitting down and pouting a little before frowning, staring up at everyone else,

Portlyn smiled, trying to hold back laughter as she winked at everyone else, ready to wind him up, tapping his knee lightly as she sat next to him, "Well I for one am impressed, I had no idea you had so much rage within you."

"I don't have rage!" Chad shouted loudly, looking down at the floor as he glared at it,

"Whatever you say, just don't hurt us." Ferguson put his hands up, biting down on his lip to avoid laughing.

Portlyn sighed, patting his head a little and shaking her head, "I warned you to watch what you say or they could make you look bad."

"Whatever." Chad muttered, sighing a little before walking away from her.

Marta spoke up, walking over to join the group, "Look we just need some damage control, now that you're completely hated."

"Wow, you're loving this." Chad rolled his eyes at her, looking back down at the floor and keeping his eyes there.

Marta ignored him and then looked at Chastity, who carried on for her, "First you need to admit you have an anger problem,"

"But I don't.." Chad interrupted her, his voice high as he shook his head,

Portlyn sighed before adding in, "Okay, a denial problem as well then."

"I don't have either of those things – look, I will just go find Sonny and ask her to clear my name." He shook his head, walking out of there quickly, sure that this would work.

- - – - - - - - -

Sonny flopped down dramatically on the seat next to Tawni, "I am not going to lie to you Tawni, it really hurt when Chad did that, but what made it hurt so much more was that he did it in front of my puppy!" She bit down on her lip, looking down at her food as she tried to keep up the act of caring – but making it so everyone knew that she didn't _really _care.

It had hurt her what Chad said – but not because of what he said, but because everything he had said to her was true. And that hurt more than anything else, and the fact that it was coming from him.

Chad whispered to Portlyn as he pointed her out, walking into the cafeteria, "There she is." He sighed, walking over to her, all signs of the plan working slowly going away as he got closer.

Sonny smiled a little, putting her hand on Tawni's shoulder, "Don't leave me, I may need a witness."

"I won't yell or lose my temper." Her heart skipped a beat when he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, sighing a little before looking down at the floor,

"Fine, fine." She waved Tawni off, looking down at the table when Chad sat down next to her, already knowing what he was going to ask – and already knowing that as much as she wanted to, she couldn't.

"I need you to clear my name, please." Chad whispered, putting his head on his hand as he looked at her, trying to appeal to her better nature as she shook her head. "Why do you even care?"

"I want people to know me for who I am." He explained, putting his hand on top of hers and sighing,

"And I want people to know me for who I'm not. Look, I like you Chad and I am so sorry that nobody else is going to know the real you." She really was sorry, she had never meant for him to look this bad, it wasn't supposed to work out this well for her.

"But it's all your fault." Chad whined, wincing a little at the sound of his own high pitched voice in that moment, and then shaking it off.

Sonny grinned, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Is it though? Is it really?"

"Yes, it is, really." He nodded quickly, his head bobbing up and down as he ran his fingers though his hair, annoyed at her once more.

Sonny sighed a little and then stood up, putting her hand on his shoulder before leaning down to talk into his ear, "Look, I got to go – I told Santiago I am going to be building dog houses in the morning."

"You build dog houses?" He tried his best to hide the shock in his voice as he spoke,

"No, but after years in Hollywood I know how to make myself look good in front of the camera." She rolled her eyes like it was obvious before walking away, the sound of her heels echoing through the cafeteria.

"What am I going to do?" He muttered to himself, watching her walk away as he thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So this is the park where I build dog houses every weekend for homeless, helpless dogs like Charlie here." Sonny grinned at the camera, patting the dog by her side on the head before gesturing towards the half built dog house behind her.

"That is so lovely, and so giving.." Santiago shook his head in surprise, a smile on his face, actually believing she had changed.

Chad beamed at her as he walked by with his own dog, smoothing him gently before looking at Sonny, trying not to laugh at her as she held the hammer in her hands and stared at him, "Oh hey Sonny, is this the house you have been building for homeless dogs? It's amazing."

"What are you doing here?" Sonny couldn't believe her eyes, taking a step towards him as he laughed, "Oh well, Spot and I stopped by to help you, it never hurts to be nice." Rolling her eyes when he put his thumbs up and then turned around, only to face the camera.

"Santiago, I didn't see you there – oh no, are you doing an interview – my bad." Chad waved at the man, and then at the camera, a large smile on his face before Sonny put her hand on his shoulder, her cool breath tickling his ear as she whispered, "I know what you're doing."

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?" He responded, turning around to face her before smiling once more, trying to act excited as he clapped his hands together and picked up his own hammer,

"Well let's start building."

Santiago stepped forward, staring at the camera before dramatically saying, "Can an out of control jerk be trusted with this hard task? Find out soon, this is Santiago with Tween Weekly."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I give up, this is ridiculous." Chad finally muttered, dropping the hammer to the floor before kicking it a little as Santiago and the cameraman walked off after saying _something else _about him that wasn't true.

"Look Chad, at least you tried – you tried to make me look bad and you couldn't. You're too nice, but I am just better at pretending to be nice." Sonny beamed at him, expecting that to make him feel better, shrugging when she realized it didn't.

"You know what Sonny? You're right - I thought I could do the same to you, but I can't play the game as well as you. I have to give you props." Chad slyly smiled at the girl, taking one step back and shaking his head in fake approval,

"Props accepted, the way I totally stole your press to make me look better – it was amazing. I am awesome." He rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to tell her that she was indeed amazing, regretting putting the camera in his hat for a second.

"Well you do do some of your best work on camera," He finally said, smirking at the look on her face,

"What?" She shook her head in confusion, trying to work it out, gasping a little when Chad took off his hat and pulled a small camera out, "You're on camera!"

"You didn't!"

"But I did... "He winked at her a little before turning the camera towards himself, "Bad boy revealed to be good, heart broken girl revealed to be bad girl." He didn't want to use the word _bitch _on her again, because he knew that deep down there was the real Sonny that he had seen about three times, he could only hope that there would be so many times he could see that side.

Sonny nodded in approval, moving towards him as she laughed, "Well played Cooper, we need to hang out sometime."

"Sonny, the camera is off, there is no need to pretend anymore." He frowned at her, smiling at the small blush on her cheeks when he brushed some hair out of her face – he loved the effect he had on her.

"I know." She nodded, winking before walking away, taking a deep breath to calm down her beating heart as she tried her best not to turn around to face the cause, laughing a little as she put her hand on her chest and bit down on her lip.

She just _had _to fall for **Chad Dylan Cooper – **_didn't she?_


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Ten ~ **

Chad grinned as he walked away from the girl, popping his collar up as he high fived Skyler, "I love being famous." He winked at his best friend before they carried on walking,

"She said yes?" Chad decided to ignore the surprise in his friends tone as he nodded,

"I am picking her up later tonight." He couldn't' stop grinning, it had been last week when he told himself to move on from Sonny Munroe – he would never get a girl like her. He looked back to see her walk away with the pretty brunette he had just asked out.

"**You **just asked out _Miley Cyrus?!"_

"Yes, so?"

"You can't date her." Skyler stared at his best friend, shaking his head as he bit down on his lower lip,

"Why not?"

"'Cause she's a bitch, she whines and she just isn't good news." Skyler stuttered, looking down at the ground as they walked – he had a bad experience with that girl, he didn't want Chad to have to go through the same thing.

"But I like her, and I will learn for myself what she is really like, won't I?" Chad ran his fingers through his hair, stopping outside the set and putting a hand on Skyler's shoulder, "I am a big boy now." He flashed him a smile before running in, trying not to burst out telling everyone that **he **had a date with the one and only Miley Cyrus.

- - - - - - - - -

Skyler sighed before bursting into the set of 'So Random', his eyes scanning the room until he found who he was looking for, "Where is the bitch?"

"Tawni?!" Sonny shouted, beckoning for her best friend to join them, only for Skyler to shake his head and push the blonde away,

"No, not her – Miley, the one who has a date with Chad tonight." He looked around, not seeing her as he sighed and stared at Sonny as she stood up, her jaw dropping as she shook her head,

"W-What?" She stuttered, her heart secretly tearing into small pieces – Miley always got the boys.

"Chad. Miley. Date. Tonight." Skyler repeated, rolling his eyes as he noticed the jealousy on her face, biting back a laugh as she looked down at the floor.

"Date. Chad. Tonight. Miley?!" Sonny whined, looking over to the stage where she was supposed to be with Miley in a few minutes – how could she pretend to like that girl when she stole the love of her life away from her?

"Yes, now where is she?" She shrugged, her eyes glued to the ground as she tried to find that bitchy self she had been perfecting for years now,

"Shooting her scene I guess," She sighed, defeated as she tried to find a way out of this horrible situation she wished had never come about.

"Look, whatever – just tell her to leave Chad alone." Skyler muttered before going to walk off, turning around when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, why do you want her to leave Chad alone?" She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot,

"Why do you?" Skyler raised an eyebrow – although he knew perfectly well _why, _he wanted to hear it from the infamous Sonny Munroe first.

"I don't." The blush on her cheeks was evident, her arms dropping as she scoffed him,

"Oh your lips say I don't, but your eyes are telling a different story." He winked at her before walking away, hoping that this plan was going to work – if anyone could ruin a date, it would be Sonny Munroe.

Her eyes widened as she watched him walk away, only to get even wider when Miley appeared from nowhere, "Oi, are you going out with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yes, yes I am – why? Jealous?" Miley grinned, knowing how Sonny felt about the handsome new Hollywood star, but not missing an opportunity to get under her skin.

"Of you and Chad? No way."

Miley's grin got wider as she nodded before walking off, "Yeah, I get that from your eyes." Sonny groaned, sitting back down as she stared blankly into the mirror, if there was thing she did know, it was that she **had **to ruin the date between those two. Not only because she was jealous, but because Miley Cyrus would _ruin _the naïve, blonde headed boy that she had fallen in love with.

- - - - - - - -

Chad grinned at his date, his hand in hers as she rolled her eyes, not looking at him as she stared down at her mobile. He sighed, walking over to the table as he picked up a menu, smiling when she did the same, "So what's good here?" She finally asked, their eyes meeting as he shrugged,

"You." Miley held back rolling her eyes – she had heard it all before, as she nodded and smiled at him.

"Sorry I'm late." They heard a voice next to them, both of them turning their heads as their eyes glared at the boy,

"Skyler?" Chad was the first to speak, his eyes not leaving his best friend as he tried to control his anger, he should had known that it would happen.

"So what did I miss?" Skyler ignored Chad, turning his attention to Miley as she smiled at him,

"An invitation." Chad muttered, looking down at the table and sighing, his first date with a famous celebrity and it's ruined.

"Whatever dude," Skyler grinned, getting comfortable – he wasn't about to let Chad get hurt the way he had and so many others by Miley Cyrus.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" Sonny flashed her perfect teeth to them as she sat down, trying not to look at Chad as she sat down next to her 'friend'.

Miley bit down on her lip, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to hang with my best friend." Sonny stated, as though it was obvious before looking at Skyler, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" He replied, frowning as he tried to think of the possible reasons she would have behind disturbing the date – knowing for once that she **did **care.

"What are they doing here?" Miley pointed at them both, staring at Chad as he shrugged, "What are we still doing here?"

"Want to make a break for it?" She suggested, not really wanting to leave – Skyler was gorgeous after all.

Chad didn't want to leave either, not being able to take his eyes off Sonny, "Sure." He muttered, moving to get up and sighing when Skyler put his hands on his shoulders and pulled him back down, Sonny doing the same to Miley .

"No way, come on guys – this could be fun." Skyler grinned as wide as he possibly could, winking at Sonny before picking up a menu.

- - - - - - - -

"So," Sonny started, looking around as she still tried to avoid Chad – almost afraid that he could see right through the non caring side of her and know exactly how she felt about him.

"So," Chad frowned, looking at Sonny as he wished she would just look at him, almost hoping she would be able to see exactly how he felt.

"So," Skyler sighed, not being able to look at Miley, too scared he would feel the same way about her as he had all those months ago.

"So, how about we take a trip the little girls room?" Miley grinned at Sonny evilly, grabbing the girls hand and pulling her towards the bathrooms.

"Why are you here?!" She shouted as soon as they were alone, checking her reflection in the mirror,

Sonny thought it best to be honest, it was a complete understanding that Miley and Sonny did not get on at all, "I am just protecting Chad."

"What the hell? From what? Me?!" Miley frowned, crossing her arms as she turned to stare at the girl she hated more than anything.

"I know what you're like, I know what you do Miley, you're not going to do it to him." Sonny inhaled sharply before stepping towards her worse enemy,

"Why do you even care?" Miley took another step forwards, ready to fight for what she truly believed to be _hers. _

She had to find a way out of it, Miley would not be the person she admitted her true feelings about the sparkly eyed boy to, "I don't care about _him. _I care about the fact that you are going to ruin everything he had made for himself."

"Whatever Sonny, you're just jealous." Success. She **longed **to make Sonny jealous, it was her aim every single time – and it usually never worked.

Skyler watched the girls walk out of the bathroom, looking at his best friend as he sighed, "So? Having a good time?"

"I was until you came along." Chad murmured, secretly wishing it was him and _Sonny _on the date and not him, Skyler, Miley **and **Sonny.

"You're such a bitch!" They heard from behind them, turning around to see a red faced Miley and a fuming Sonny.

Miley grinned as she retaliated, both of them stopping in their tracks as they turned to face each other – neither of them caring who heard them right then, "No, you're the bitch."

"Wow, she's cute when she is angry." Skyler looked on in excitement, all those old feelings bubbling back to the surface,

Chad looked down at his hands, feeling jealous of his friends words, "Sonny is always cute, she can't do anything without it being cute, stupid cute."

Skyler grinned, knowing how Chad felt now as he shook his head, "No, I was talking about Miley."

"What the hell dude? Haven't you dated her already?"

"Yes, but look at her." He looked back at her, almost drooling at how she stomped her foot, her eyes turning into small slits, "Whatever, just leave, Sonny."

"Leave. Him. Alone." Sonny whispered through gritted teeth, her cheeks a bright shade of red as she dug her nails into her bare arms, resisting the urge to punch the spoiled girl in the face.

"Go, or I will tell him exactly how you feel!" Her finger pointed towards the door, a victory smile planted on her face as Sonny nodded, "Fine!" Sonny groaned, storming out, her eyes meeting Chad's for just a second as she shook her head and ran out of there – she couldn't risk that, not for _anything. _

_- - - - - - - - _

He _needed _her, he hated to admit it even to himself but he _needed _Sonny Munroe, he needed her more than anything else right there and then. He had been **dumped **for his best friend, he had been _wrong _all along. He hated being wrong.

He sighed, he knew exactly what he had to do as he winked at her, both of them walking into the restaurant that they had planned before. He sighed as he spotted the two people he had been looking for, "Right, give me your hand."

"Don't tell me what to do," She moaned as she pulled her hand away,

"We are on a fake date – dates hold hands." He rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand once more as she pulled away _again. _

"That's not my holding hand." She shook her head, grinning when he moved to the other side, and grabbed her hand in his once more – both of them trying their best to ignore the sparks they felt between them.

Her heart fluttered as they walked and sat down, trying her best to hate him but not doing too well. She bit down on her lip as he sat down next to her, "They're looking this way, put your arm around me then." Sonny rolled her eyes, trying to make out like she _didn't _want that muscular arm wrapped around her as he nodded, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You should put your head on my shoulder." He grinned when she did, her eyes closed and a wide smile on her face as she tried her best not to enjoy the moment too much, his head on top of hers as he grinned, his heart beating too quickly.

"This is nice – in theory."

"Yeah, we make a good couple – hypothetically." Chad grinned, noticing Miley looking towards them, "Giggle," He whispered, smiling when she did so loudly, their noses grazing as they _came so close _to kissing.

Neither of them noticed Miley walking over to them, engrossed in each other's eyes, a large smile on their face as they finally noticed her walking over to them, Skyler not too far behind.

Chad looked at Sonny, wondering what they could do before she got to their table, not thinking as he slammed his lips down onto hers, not noticing her even react as her arms slipped around his neck, her lips parting as he slipped his tongue in. He pulled her closer to him, opening his eyes a little only to see Miley storm out and Skyler standing there with an all knowing grin on his face before he ran out after Miley.

They finally parted, jumping away from each other, "Wow, that was.." He shook his head, unable to find the words as she nodded and then looked down at the floor, "I-I can't do this," She whispered, showing the _vulnerable _side of her, that she loathed so much.

She didn't say another word, she didn't have to say another word, as she walked out without turning around. Both of them knowing that it would be one kiss they could **never **forget.

**A/N: Didn't get many reviews last time, but whatever – guess hardly anyone is reading this anymore. **

**So yeah, this took me ages to do because I was a bit upset about that. **

**Review, more reviews, the sooner I update. **

**Love everyone who reviewed last time.. all five of you. Or was it four?**

**Anyway, Channy time. **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. **

**~ Chapter Eleven ~ **

"And three muffins for the little boy from the Children Having A Dream foundation.."

"Whatever," Skyler muttered as he went to take one out of the basket, "They're not for you," Chad gasped dramatically, laughing before walking away with the basket full of food and goodies before sitting down next to his best friend.

Skyler sighed, opening the magazine in front of him and frowning, "Oh, look at that it's me and my cast at every single hot club in Hollywood."

"We don't care about photographs, we're not like you."

"So neither of you care that you're on page forty eight?"

"What?" He opened the magazine, his eyes widening as he shook his head, "This is how we are seen?" He turned the magazine around to face Chad, who held back laughter at the site of the whole cast – including himself – covered head to toe in milk (yet another prank pulled by 'So Random').

"This is the reason we are never invited anywhere cool." Sonny grinned, looking over at Chad and rolling her eyes, "Yeah, sure, that's the reason." She winked at him, fighting the urge to giggle as their eyes met.

"Sonny, you are so superficial."

"Yeah, and all I heard from that was, 'Sonny you are so super' and then the rest was all a blur." She flashed him a grin, letting him know that she was joking as he shook his head and rolled his eyes, looking down at the table.

They heard shouting from the other side of the room, "I don't care -"

"Hey Mr Condor! Our amazing boss." Sonny grinned at the man who had walked in, the phone held to his ear as he glared at him, "Cancel the whole show!" Chad looked up at the man, not really knowing him – he had never even met the man before as he clicked his fingers, causing Skyler and Sonny to jump up and run away from the table. Leaving Chad sitting there.

"Chad, now!" Sonny bit down on her lip, running over to grab his arm and pull him away from the boss.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping you from getting murdered, that is Mr Condor and this is **Condor **studios, work it out doofus." She rolled her eyes before storming off as Chad stared at the now empty space in front of him, _he could have lost his job and she had saved him once more. _She **always **saved him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chad grinned, kneeling down and looking at the small brunette in front of him, "Lewis I am going to give you the time of your life." He frowned at the sad expression on the little boy's face, wanting to hug him like he did everyone else as he shook his head and looked down at the floor, "It's not going to be that hard Chad."

"Well, can this help?" He flashed his perfect teeth as he handed him a massive basket, proud of himself for having worked on it for ages the night before.

"A MacKenzie Falls souvenir basket! Wow, thank you!" Chad's smile only grew wider when Lewis's face lit up, the basket in his hands as he looked though the many items.

"I will do anything for you today." He winked as he gave him a small bow before following him over to a large poster of the So Random cast.

"So Random shoots here? I had no idea! I love Sonny Munroe." Lewis looked back from Chad and then at Sonny, his jaw dropping before he let the basket fall to the ground.

Chad muttered, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, so does Sonny Munroe."

"Can I meet her?" The excitement in his voice was evident as he jumped up and down, the biggest smile on his face as his hands clapped together.

"But you won the day with me!" Chad whined, not really wanting to see Sonny anymore than he had to – afraid of what would happen if they made eye contact one more time, would she run again? Or would his lips be on hers once more?

The smile went, Lewis was down on the floor, a small tear falling down his pale face, "I understand, just another let down."

"No, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't disappoint anyone, especially not a sweet little boy like you." He took out his phone and smiled,

"This is Allison Munroe, sorry I can't come to the phone right now because if you were important enough, then I would have given you the number to the phone I answer."

"Uh – let's go and get some candy." He shook his head, staring at the phone in shock for a moment before putting it back away. He was going to ask her about that when he saw her next.

- - - - - - - -

It had only been thirty minutes later, thirty _painful _minutes later that he decided to give it another go – Lewis was far too upset to even get anywhere with the day he had been planning for the past week, "How about I call Sonny again?"

He heard the phone click, and then the voice he loved so much answer, "Munroe here, what's happening?"

"Really Sonny? Really?" He rolled his eyes,

"Chad? Awh, I answered the wrong phone?" He could almost hear the smile in her voice, or what he _wished _would be a smile.

He inhaled a sharp, deep breath before shaking his head and sighing, "Look, I have the sweetest boy here and he really wants to meet you."

"Oh, what does he look like?"

"He's nine." Chad jumped when the dialling tone could immediately be heard, before dialling the number once more.

"Munroe, what it do?"

He didn't take any time to think about his words this time, before quickly rushing into it, "Look, he's so sweet and he really wants to meet you."

"Man, I don't do meeting fans." He frowned and shook his head, "Please I am begging you."

"You can beg all you want Chad but unlike you we're super busy here at 'So Random' and I am about to be called onto set, bye." He had just walked out onto the balcony, his eyes on her at the bottom, laying on top of her car sunbathing.

"Sonny, I can see you." He muttered,

He grinned at the surprised look on her face as she looked up to see him, before biting down on her lip and then speaking into the phone, "So you can see that I am busy, so don't go bringing that little kid to us, 'cause we're all super busy."

"Urgh, speak to you later." He shook his head, hanging up and looking behind him to see the little boy still sitting down at the table, a depressed look on his face as he played with the food on his plate, "Look Lewis, Sonny can't make it because she's very busy."

"I should have known, I only wanted to meet the most amazing girl in the world, and now my whole day is ruined."

"Hey come on it doesn't have to be ruined." He playfully ruffled his hair,

"I. Want. Sonny." Lewis screamed, stomping down on his foot before running away, Chad running after him.

- – - - - - – - – –

Portlyn wrinkled her nose up when Lewis ran onto their set, Chad not too far behind him. She sighed, patting him a little on the head, "How do you feel little boy?"

"Disappointed that none of you are Sonny Munroe." He screamed in her face, his face going red as he looked about ready to burst.

Skyler laughed loudly and then walked up to them, "Excuse me, we are so much cooler than Sonny Munroe from 'So Random'."

"This is not about being cool, this is about being gorgeous and amazing! None of you are gorgeous OR amazing."

Chad gasped for breath behind him, putting his hand on Lewis's shoulder and sighing ,"How about we carry on with our tour?"

"Is Sonny on this stupid tour?"

He stuttered, almost scared of the small child in front of him, "N-No.."

"Then, NO!" Lewis screamed before running out of there, leaving everyone to laugh at Chad as he ran out after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh look at this, it's me.. in a magazine.. as usual." Sonny looked down at the magazine in her hands, walking into Chad's dressing room before dropping the magazine as she laughed,

"What the hell happened to you?" She bit down on her lip, walking over to him and gently taking the gag from his mouth as he shook his head,

"Lewis."

"Lewis?"

"The kid, he wants to meet you so much and you wouldn't meet him and then... yeah." He sighed, looking down at the floor as Sonny giggled a little, her hand resting on his shoulder, "I guess I will meet this kid if it means so much to you." A blush crept up on her cheeks once she realized what had come out of her mouth, her hand softly trailing down his body until she got to the rope that bound his hands together.

"Thank you Sonny, it means a lot." He grinned at her, her head nodding a little as she seemed to get closer and closer, her fingers fiddling with the ropes around his wrist, her breath tickling his ear a little.

It took less than a moment before their lips met, crashing down onto each other almost greedily as she carried on trying to untie his hands. She could feel her body shaking, her eyes closing as she tried to block out the thoughts that she shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be kissing him... because it wasn't who she was. It was never meant to be this way.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sonny was the first to pull away, wiping at her lips before turning around to face the man who held their future in his hands – Mr Condor. They both gulped, their faces bright red as she jumped away from him.

"Well?" Sonny shook her head, "Someone tied Chad up and I was helping him.. I didn't mean to do anything.. I am so sorry Sir.. I-I... um... I..." She looked over at Chad who was staring at her, suppressing a laugh at the look of fear on her face.

"Daddy, daddy, they were being mean to me." Lewis smirked at Chad as he walked into the room, a sad look on his face as he looked up at his dad.

"Look, sir just let me sort this out – I promise you." Sonny smiled as best she could at the little boy, who's face lit up when he realized that she was there.

"I can deal with this daddy." He grinned before running over to Sonny, wrapping his arms around her waist and then sighing happily. "I have always wanted to do that." A small blush crept onto his cheeks as Sonny sighed, looking back at Chad before realizing that she _had _to do this for him.

"How about, you go wait in my dressing room and then I am yours for the whole day?" She smiled at him, laughing as he ran off in the direction of her dressing room.

"You owe me one Cooper." She laughed, walking over to him to untie him once more, finally managing to do so before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and running out of there to prepare herself for her own version of hell.

Chad let his fingers touch his lips before turning around to wink at himself in the mirror, "She so wants you." He laughed before walking out, suddenly wishing he could spend more time with her.

**A/N: I cut loads out of this, but I thought that the ending was better than Sonny going to a club and everything. Yeah. **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

**~ Chapter Twelve ~ **

Chad looked down at his phone, sighing and shaking his head, "I can't believe I missed it." He muttered, not looking where he was going as Sonny walked from the other side, looking down at her own phone before banging into him, "Wow, watch it!" She rolled her eyes, brushing some invisible dirt off her clothes before looking up at him.

"Sorry," He sighed, still looking down at his phone, not noticing the disappointment on her face as he didn't start their usual argument.

"What's wrong with you?" She took one step towards him, wishing she hadn't bumped into him all of a sudden – he made her feel things she never wanted to.

"Nothing, I am just a bit disappointed, I missed the prom back home and I just saw the photographs." He held up his phone a little, heaving a deep sigh before going to walk past her as she shrugged, "You're probably not missing out on much."

He frowned, "You haven't had one either?"

"No, but it doesn't matter." Sonny shrugged it off – she had never had a _normal _childhood, she had grown up in Hollywood, it was all she had known. Public school? _What was that? _Going out on weekends. _To something other than Hollywood parties? No thank you. _Having a prom. _Never thought about it. Never been given the chance. No thank you. _

"It's romantic, Sonny!" Chad whined, showing her a picture of his best friend and his girlfriend in front of a huge heart, smirking as she blushed and then looked away.

She turned back to him, straightening herself up and rolling her eyes, "And I care... why?"

"Urgh, whatever." He muttered, moving to walk past her again.

Sonny stood in his way, folding her arms before biting down on her lip, "Whatever, I really don't want to stand here and talk to you."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to stand here and talk to you!" He responded quickly, trying to stop himself from smiling as he knew what was coming.

"Good." She smiled,

"Good." He grinned at her before walking away, answering his phone when it rang soon after. "Hello?"

"GOOD!" She shouted down the phone, smiling when he turned around and waved at her. _It was just their thing. But they were friends, nothing more. _

- - - - - -

"Good." He shouted down the phone, trying his best not to smile when she shouted back down the phone to him, "Good." The conversation had been going on for ages now, but it felt good just to hear her voice.

"Good and goodbye... Sonny says hello." He finally said, looking around at his cast members and smiling a little before sitting down and relaxing.

"What did she really say?" Skyler rolled his eyes, looking knowingly at everyone else as he thought about what an amazing couple those two would make.

Chad sighed, looking down at his phone as he muttered, "That proms suck, they can't suck – I mean, you must know that right?" His eyes grew wider as everyone shook their heads, _he had no idea that Hollywood could be so... cold. _ "Wait.. you don't?"

"We have all been working since we were younger." Chastity rolled her eyes like it was obvious, rolling her eyes as she looked down at her nails.

"Well, I am sure that we can all have the prom we want. I am going to arrange our own prom, with dancing and girls.." He drifted off for a little while, thinking about Sonny in a dress, the _perfect _night – he wouldn't even mind if nobody else turned up.

"Yes and we can have this amazing theme!" Portlyn clapped her hands, standing up and grinning as Devon laughed at her.

"That's the spirit." Chad stood up as well, a huge grin on his face as he looked around the room for more enthusiasm, sighing and sitting back down when only Portlyn answered and everyone else looked around, bored.

"A night in the clouds!" She smiled, jumping up and down as she tried to contain her excitement.

"That's perfect!" He smiled at her, thankful that one person seemed to be okay with the idea. "Okay, so theme is done. Music?" He looked around, sighing when nobody put their hand up,

"I guess I can do the music. What about food?" Nobody again. "Fine, I can do that as well."

"Why don't you just do everything?" Devon rolled his eyes, looking at the computer screen once more as he shook his head.

"I am good with that then, as long as it's all perfect." Chad shrugged, _always a pushover, _and grinned.

"This is going to be amazing, great idea Chad." Chastity finally got up, tapping him on the shoulder before walking out with a small smile on her face, laughing when his phone went – already knowing who it would be.

He looked at them all before his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Good!" Sonny laughed when she hung up, shaking her head as she thought about Chad. _He was her one in a million – but of course, she was never going to admit that._

- - - - - - - - -

Chad took a deep breath before walking into Mr Anderson's office, smiling at the man behind the desk before sitting down. "I wanted to ask you if we can have a prom?" He blurted out, crossing his fingers as he hoped for the best.

"No." Only for that one word to bring that hope to a halt.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot – please?" He smiled weakly, the frown on Mr Anderson's face already telling him the answer to that question.

"No." The man shook his head, looking back down at his paperwork to signal the end of conversation. But Chad couldn't give up, this could be his one chance to get Sonny.

"Maybe if I told you the theme?" He offered, sighing when he received a firm shake of the head. "No." He frowned, standing up and nodding, looking down at the floor as he walked out. _Well that failed. _

- - - - - - - - -

He shook his head, walking back onto set as he looked around at everyone who seemed to be discussing the prom that was about to end. "The prom is off." He shouted out, looking down at the floor.

"What? I have been dreaming of this for as long as I can remember." Portlyn was the first to speak, tears almost falling down her face in a dramatic attempt to get him to change his mind – despite the fact it wasn't his fault.

"I am so sorry, he said no." He sighed, sitting down and looking at his phone,

"You just had to ask him, didn't you?" Skyler ruffled his hair, winking and laughing before walking to the other side of the room, "You have to do everything by the book."

"What? No I don't?"

"Yes, yes you do. Now we're having a prom whether you like it or not." Devon tapped him on the shoulder, walking out with everyone else.

"Fine, I can go against the rules – we're having a secret prom." Chad muttered to himself, maybe he could get Sonny after all.

- - - - - - - – - -

"Oh hey Chad!" Sonny waved a little at him, walking over to him as he frowned, "Sorry, can't speak now."

She nodded, already knowing why, despite the decorations he held tightly in his hand, "Right, that secret prom? Not much of a secret really when everyone has one of these?" She handed him a poster, winking a little and laughing as he shrugged and blushed,

"Aren't you excited?" He smiled after a while, _maybe you should ask her now. _

"No, I think it's stupid." _Stupid ego. _She ran her fingers through her hair, trying her best to take it back, realizing that she still had this stupid image to keep up whether she really liked it or not. _She wanted to go. She wanted to go with him._

"Well, if you think it's stupid then don't come." Chad retaliated, snatching the poster out of her hands and frowning, _mission aborted. _

"Well maybe I won't." She folded her arms, wanting to wrap her arms around him and say, _I want to go, but I want to go __**with **__you. _

He shook his head, _failed once more, _"Good, 'cause you're officially uninvited."

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't have come anyway." She frowned, stepping towards him, _maybe she should do it. Just wrap her arms around him. Maybe. _

He smirked, "You're just saying that because you're not invited."

"And you're only saying that because I said I didn't want to come." She smirked back, _do it, wrap your arms around him. Tell him Sonny, tell him. _

"Good!" He took one step back, regretting it almost instantly as he thought about kissing her again.

"Good." She muttered, stepping back as well.

"Are we good?" He winked before turning around to walk through the double doors in front of him,

"Oh, we are so good." She frowned, walking away with her eyes on the ground. _She wanted to be so much more than good._

- - - - - -

He smiled at one of his best friends, looking her up and down and nodding, "Wow, you look amazing Portlyn." _Not as amazing as Sonny would look though. _

"I know, I know." She giggled, flicking her hair back, walking past him and putting her hand on his shoulder, "The gentleman as always Chad,"

He winked before laughing, "I know."

Portlyn smiled a little, knowing who he had been longing to take to the prom. "Ready?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Of course." He sighed, looking down at the floor before following her out – thinking about how this wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to have a date and he was supposed to be with Sonny.

- - - - - - - -

He ran out of the prom for what seemed to be the thousandth time, plates in his hand as he went to get more food, not looking where he was going – as usual, "Watch out!"

He looked up, recognising the voice after a few seconds, "You watch – Sonny? What the hell are you doing here? You're not invited." _But I'm so glad you're here. _

She rolled her eyes, _maybe he didn't know her that well, like she had thought. _"Well I didn't want to go and then you uninvited me, so I knew I just had to go."

"Whatever Sonny." He muttered, _maybe she didn't come for him after all._

"Yeah, whatever Chad." She muttered, ruffling his hair before walking past him and into the door, smiling sadly at his back before walking into the prom, _without him. It was never supposed to be that way. _

- - - - - - -

"Quick! Run! Prom aborted!" He looked around at the shouts, shaking his head as he walked in, frowning as people started to run past him.

"Well, I guess that's over." He whispered mostly to himself, thinking everyone was gone.

"I guess it doesn't _have _to be over." He looked up, smiling and shaking his head as he walked over to the girl of his dreams.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would have been the first to go."

"Which is why I had to be the last to go."

"Well, I guess you were right – proms suck."

"Do they Chad? Do they really? Because you know, sometimes I heard that there is this one perfect moment during a prom that you get to share with this one special person." She grinned at him before pulling out her iPod as Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"This is nice."

"Yeah, yeah it is." She smiled, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess proms don't suck after all." He whispered into her hair, his own eyes closed as a small smile played on his face. Sonny nodded, "I guess they don't." She opened her eyes, pulling away from him a little to look at him before finding her lips on his once more. Her eyes closed instantly, her hands in his hair as he pulled her impossibly closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

One thing they both knew for sure – they didn't want this moment to end. Even though they knew it _had _to and they would have to pretend like it never happened all over again.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: Minor language warning **

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~ **

"Isn't this place beautiful and romantic." Sonny smiled at the boy next to her, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks, Chad nodded and grinned, "All the stars are so bright." He looked at her as he said it, biting down on his lip to stop himself from leaning over to kiss her as she grinned, all signs of shyness gone,

"Yes, I am." She winked at him, laughing when he rolled his eyes, "I meant the stars in their sky."

"Yeah, I guess they're okay." She said, looking up at them, they _were _bright but she wouldn't admit that. "They don't have their own show." She added, looking back at him and grinning.

Chad laughed and put his hand on her leg, "I don't even know why I laughed at that," He muttered when he stopped, "I guess I am a little nervous."

Sonny nodded, understanding, her cheeks turning a dark red as she noticed his hand on her knee. "Just re-" Her eyes grew wide at the figure behind him, screaming loudly before he noticed and did the same. _Oh, what a perfect end to the perfect day._

**~ Two days earlier ~ **

Chad winced at the sound of Mrs Bitterman screaming, putting his hand over his ears as he tried to look down at the book in front of him – _man that woman drove him crazy._

"I am so sorry; I was just reading Skyler's essay and it's terrible." She raised an eyebrow at the boy before he shook his head and looked at Chad, "Remember when I said I thought I did amazing this time? I think I was wrong." He whispered,

"I know! You spent a whole five minutes on it!" Ferguson added, shaking his head and looking back to the front of the classroom.

Skyler sighed dramatically, a small smile on his face as he put his hand on his forehead and sat back in his seat, "Oh, I know – next time I won't even try."

"That woman just hates everything we do, why do any of us even try?" Chastity sighed, putting her head on the desk, frowning when Chad _tried _to stick up for the evil woman.

"I don't know, she's just..."

"Mean? Bitter?" Marta raised an eyebrow at him, this would be one argument he couldn't win.

"I was going to say lonely... people aren't this mean for no reason." He shrugged, Chad had always been brought up to give everyone a chance, even mean women like Mrs Bitterman.

"Chad, what the hell are you on about? She practises glaring in the mirror." Portlyn sighed, running her fingers through her hair absently as she tried to think of anything other than school work.

"Oh whatever," He turned to look at her, his eyes wide at the sight of her glaring at her own reflection in the mirror. "B-But.. she's doing it _alone. _Maybe she needs someone to glare with!"

"Who would want to?" Portlyn rolled her eyes, looking down at her nails before grinning at Chastity.

"I don't know... someone nice.. caring.." He trailed off, not really knowing anyone like that who would be able to put up with the woman who made school a hell.

"Good luck with that Chad." Ferguson muttered, before the lesson started back again.

- - - - - - - - -

"So let me get this straight; you want to set up Mr Anderson with Mrs Bitterman?" Skyler shook his head, raising an eyebrow at his best friend before sighing,

"Chad, this will never work." Portlyn cut in, putting her hand on the boys shoulder before laughing, setting everyone else off.

"Look – I know people guys, look..." He looked around the room, grinning when Mr Anderson walked in and went over to get some food.

"Now then, he's going to look at the vegetables for a little while, go to pick up some peas and then decide on the fries instead.. and now he's going to look back over to the vegetables.. but he will have a pie." He grinned when he was right, laughing at the shock on everyone else's face as they turned back to look at him.

"So you know Anderson?" Ferguson shrugged, looking back over at Mrs Bitterman and frowning,

"This is never going to work. Never." Chastity added, Chad nodded and then got up, "Just watch this," He walked over to Mr Anderson and smiled at him,

"Hey Mr Anderson, you know what would make your lunch even better?"

"No..."

"Someone to sit with!" He grinned at him,

"Have a seat then.."

"Actually I was thinking about Mrs Bitterman.."

"Oh, Joy."

"Oh, it will be fun..."

"No.. that's her name." He sighed, "Just let me grab my stuff."

"Hey Mrs Bitterman, I just wanted to let you know that Mr Anderson wanted to join you for lunch!" He gulped at the way they glared at each other, sighing when Mr Anderson sat down and moved as far away on the other end of the table as he possibly could.

"So, if either of you need me I will be over there..." He bit down on his lip before running back to the table, "Great, they hate each other." _How would they ever get her off their back now?_

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Chad." Marta pointed over to the two adults he had just left, his eyes growing big when he noticed how close they were – Anderson's hand on her arm as they laughed.

"Wow." He whispered, shaking his head.. _he didn't think that one would work. _

- - - - - - – - - -

"This is my favourite scene." Chad grinned as they walked out of their dressing rooms, popping up his collar, winking jokingly at Portlyn as they walked onto the set.

"Has anyone else noticed how happy Mrs Bitterman has been?" Everyone nodded, laughing as they thought about how they had never thought the plan would work.

"Hey everyone, guess who's coming to join us for dress rehearsal." They turned around to face Mr Anderson, smiling when they noticed him arm in arm with none other than a _smiling _Mrs Bitterman.

"Hey!" Everyone shouted, waving at her before hearing Mr Anderson shout 'Action'.

"_You know she doesn't belong here."_

"Why Penelope? 'Cause she's not as rich as us, 'cause she only got.." 

"**CUT!" **

They all stopped to look at the person who shouted cut in the middle of their scene, frowning when they saw who it was,

"Uh – I say cut." Mr Anderson whispered to her, just loud enough for Chad and the rest of the cast to hear, Mrs Bitterman shook her head,

"I feel as though something is missing."

"Well darling, if you say something is missing then I am sure something is missing." They noticed how nervous he was, _they are on a deadline._

"I think it would be better if this whole thing was in an Italian accent."

"But this is an _American _show." Chad frowned, running his fingers through his hair as he stared at the woman in front of him,

"Plus none of us can do accents." Ferguson pointed out, frowning and putting his hand on Chad's shoulder.

"You're doing it. Now carry on." She waved them off, walking to Mr Anderson.

"Did you see that? She's going to ruin our show!" Skyler sighed,

"Yeah, and it's all your fault." Chastity muttered, rolling her eyes at Chad and walking off,

"Look, this is all your fault so you're the one who needs to end this stupid romance." Portlyn tapped him on the shoulder before walking off as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chad slammed down some pieces of paper on the tables in front of his friends and cast members, grinning at them before standing in front of them. "Operation breakup is about to start. Now I will focus on Bitterman along with Skyler and Ferguson and everyone else will focus on Anderson. Now go!"

- - - - - - - - -

Ferguson held up the photograph in his hand, grinning widely at Chad before they walked over the woman who had been making their life hell for too long now.

"Hey Mrs Bitterman!" Chad smiled at her, handing her the photograph, "We thought you might want this."

"Oh, who's this?" She pointed at the woman in the photograph,

"That's his mommy; you know, the woman he still lives with. I mean how sad is that? Still living with his mommy!" Chad laughed, patting Ferguson's back as he grinned and nodded along.

"I guess it is a little, but I can't say anything because look who I live with.. my sixteen little cats." She held up a photograph of her surrounded by cats, going through all their names as she pointed at them.

- - - - - -

Chastity held up one shoe as Portlyn grabbed the other, walking over to Anderson and hiding them behind their back, "Look Mr Anderson, we are only telling you this because we care about you – but Mrs Bitterman has some really _weird _feet."

"Oh, how weird?" He grinned at them, moving closer to them as they pulled out the shoes from behind their back,

"Right foot, left foot!" Marta pointed out, a huge smile on her face which soon disappeared when Mr Anderson held up his own foot and took off his shoe, causing the three girls to scream and run off, leaving the shoes behind.

_Phase one = Failed._

- - - - - - - - - - ----

"I thought you said you knew people Chad,"

"I do! Look, I can prove it to you." He looked around and smiled at Sonny, "Watch Sonny, she's going to pick up the spoon, look at her own reflection and she's going to like what she sees and if I know that look then she is going to grab her phone and break up with that boy over there. "

"Oh please," Skyler grinned, shaking his head when he realized that the boy had just run out of the cafeteria, leaving a smiling Sonny behind. "Wow." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Wait – I just got the most amazing plan, I will see you around later." He smiled at them before walking out after Sonny, laughing when he finally caught her up and grabbed her by her shoulder to turn her around.

"Sonny, I need your help to break up Bitterman and Anderson."

She sighed before taking out her phone, looking up at him as she got ready to dial, "Fine then, what are their numbers?"

"You can't text them, they're grown ups – they don't know how." He rolled his eyes, laughing when she shrugged and put her phone away.

"Okay then, we will have to go to Lookout Mountain."

"But that's a date place..." _It would be so perfect. _He shook his head, dropping his hand from her shoulder and sighing,

"Well, do you want them broken up?"

"Well yeah but.."

"Pick me up at eight." She winked at him before walking off, smiling to herself, _a date with Chad – score. _

- - - - - – - - – -

Sonny nodded, in understanding, her cheeks turning a dark red as she noticed his hand on her knee. "Just re-" Her eyes grew wide at the figure behind him, screaming loudly before he noticed and did the same.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is the wrong car!" Sonny glared at them when she finally stopped screaming, not noticing the fact her hand was still in Chad's.

"Wait, you know big foot?" His voice was high as he looked at the large beast in front of him,

She grinned, rolling her eyes like it was obvious, "Yeah and so do you.."

"Hey Chad!" Ferguson took the head off and smiled at his friend,

"It's all part of the plan," Sonny said,

"Yeah, Skyler and I are in on it."

Chad frowned, looking around for the other boy, "Where is Skyler?"

"Down here!" He unzipped the costume, putting his thumbs up before closing it again.

Sonny sighed, putting her hand on Chad's shoulder as she slowly explained the plan to him. "Look, the couple take this drive here and they just relax and then big foot comes and scares them both so much that the guy runs away."

"And then she breaks up with him." He tried to sound excited, putting all his best acting skills into play as she nodded enthusiastically – obviously thinking that it was the best plan in the history of plans."Exactly!"

"Wow, that's a terrible plan.." He muttered rolling his eyes before noticing the happy couple pulling up, pulling Sonny down with him, "Look, this isn't going to work." He whispered,

"How do you even know?"

"Because I know people." He looked up at them,

"And I know people too."

"Yeah well, I know them better. Watch, he's going to put his arm around her." He smiled when Mr Anderson wrapped on arm around Mrs Bitterman's shoulders,

"Oh yeah? And now he's going to use some breath spray." She did a happy dance when she was right, grinning and winking at him.

"And now he's going to lean in..." Chad whispered, not even noticing that he was leaning closer to Sonny, as she did the same.

"Wrong, here comes big foot!" She laughed, ruffling his hair before sitting up more to look at the action, turning her head to speak to him only for their lips to meet _as they usually did whenever they were alone. _

Her head spun as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her over to sit on his lap, her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him back with as much passion as either of them could muster.

They both smiled into the kiss, ignoring the screams that could be heard from the other car, almost forgetting where they were as they got caught up in the moment.

"I wish they would just admit it already." Skyler finally said, unzipping his costume as Ferguson nodded, both of them walking off after Bitterman and Anderson had both run off in opposite directions.

"I know, sexual tension is a bitch." Ferguson laughed, rolling his eyes at the two teenagers before getting into his own car.

**A/N: So now, I need your help. Who do YOU want to guest star in Sonny Munroe: The Sonny Munroe Story? Someone to play Chad, get your thinking caps on because the best idea will get a character name in either this story or another one. **

**Review!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~ **

"I have a confession to make – I asked for a water cup but I filled it with soda." Chad laughed before going to sit down, his eyes wide when he realized that they weren't his friends, "You're not Portlyn, Chastity, Marta, Skyler or Ferguson." He sighed, sitting back up and shaking his head before walking over to the next group of people,

"Wow, the strangest thing just happened to me," He whispered as he went to sit down, shaking his head once more and sitting back up, "And it's happening again." He laughed nervously, biting down on his lip as he looked around.

His eyes finally settled on a group of people, their arms crossed as they looked around in shock, "Chad?" Portlyn took a step towards him and sighed,

"Yeah.. I have no idea what is going on." He put his food down on the table, looking around the room with the rest of them.

"Okay – group one of MacKenzie Falls."

"Sonny what the hell is all this? I should have known that you would be behind all of it."

"I am casting a TV movie about my life; Sonny Munroe – A Sonny Munroe story.. a Sonny Munroe production.. staring Sonny Munroe!" She flicked her hair back and winked at him, a large grin on her face,

"And I am currently casting for the lookalikes to play the losers from MacKenzie Falls.. no offence." She tapped him on the shoulder, grabbing her megaphone and looking at one group,

"Group one of losers, hurry it up!" She waved her hands at them, sighing when they finally got up before Chad turned her around,

"Wait you're auditioning people to play us?" He raised his eyebrows, looking behind him at his friends and cast for support.

"When you have us right here?"Portlyn cut in, frowning and rolling her eyes at the girl she hated so much.

Sonny folded her arms, looking around at the group and shaking her head , "Look..."

"No, this isn't fair.. we should be playing us." Chad wasn't even sure why he cared so much; it's not as if he _wanted _to spend **time **with her.

Sonny ran her fingers through her hair, thinking for a second before grinning and then shaking her head, "Fine, fine... you're all hired except for Chad."

"What?"Chad smiled for a moment, before realizing what she had just said – turning to face her,

"You," She poked him, a playful grin on her face, "have to audition."

Chad smiled before deciding not to bite the bait, "What the hell? Why am I the only one who has to audition?"

Sonny rolled her eyes, turning to look at her friends behind her and then taking a step back, waggling her hand at him "Because by the looks of it you're difficult to work with."

"Look I shouldn't have to prove that I am the best Chad Dylan Cooper to play Chad Dylan Cooper." His voice was high as he spoke, taking a step towards her as she shook her head, putting a hand on his shoulder gently, "Well.. do you want the part or not?"

- - - - - - - -

Sonny waved her hand at the boy in front of her, a bored look on her face before looking down at the large script "State your name and the part you're here to audition for."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, reading for the part of Chad Dylan Cooper." He muttered, rolling his eyes before glaring at the girl who was sitting down next to her make-up artist.

"And there is that attitude I told you about." She sung, grinning at Chad as his mouth dropped, the script falling by his side as he shook his head; _he did not have an attitude._

"What?"

She clapped her hands before the regular argument could start though, "ACTION!" She looked around the room first, looking down at the script finally and winking at him, "Hey, you must be Chad.. I'm Sonny."

It took him a second to respond, gripping the script in his hands and looking down; trying to sound as excited as was possible with this _terrible _script. "Oh my God, you're Sonny Munroe – you're possibly the most beautiful and best actress in this entire world.. Are you joking?"

Sonny stood up, glaring at him, "Look, I am giving you a chance here; so just read the lines."

He shook his head, reading on – the thing actually got worse. "This is stupid.. I am out of here." He muttered, not looking back at her before going to walk out of the door.

She shouted from behind him, "Fine."

"Fine." Chad shouted back, his hands on the door,

"Good."

"Good and good luck in your pathetic attempt to find a better me than me.. because nobody knows me the way that I know me...." He opened the door, only to see one of his biggest idols on the other side, "Wow.. it's Sterling Knight. Can I get your autograph? Here just sign this pathetic script." He turned around to smirk at Sonny as she just shook her head and nodded at Sterling.

"Hey Sonny, I got your message and yes I will play the part of Chad." Chad watched as Sonny breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping her arms around Sterling in a friendly hug.

"What?"He practically screamed behind them,

Sterling turned around to face Chad, the pen still in his hand to sign Chad's script, looking back at Sonny and shrugging, "Personally I think he's a little dull but I can liven him easily...And you are?" He waved his hand towards Chad,

"The dull boy that you need to liven up." Chad glared at him, snatching the script from his hands before shaking his head and storming out of there.

Sonny grabbed her megaphone, singing into it, "Awkward."

- - - - - - -

"Can I help you?" Chad looked behind him at what used to be one of his biggest idols as he walked over to the food table, rolling his eyes as Sterling shook his head and carried on following him.

"No, carry on." He grinned at him, picking up a cup in the same fashion just as Chad did; both of them looking at each other as Chad picked up a cake slowly, his eyes not leaving Sterling as he put it back down. He glared when Sterling did the same, biting down on his lip before chucking it over his shoulder.

He thought about it for a moment, before doing the chicken dance and then taking a step back,

"Not a very good dancer." Sterling whispered into the recorder, flashing his perfect teeth at the other boy before grabbing some more food.

"What are you doing? And why are you saying stuff about me?" Chad frowned, tempted to snatch it out of his hands and smash the thing up.

"Look.. I am sorry but I want to play you right.... " Sterling tried to explain, looking the boy up and down before muttering, "Flat hair."

"What? No I don't.. my hair was actually voted number two in the hot hair charts!" He defended; running his fingers though his hair and taking a few steps back.

"Yeah? And who was number one?" Sterling grinned, winking before patting down his hair lightly and grabbing his recorder again, "Defensive about hair."

Chad frowned, sighing before running his fingers through his hair, "Whatever; I guess I am glad that it's Sterling Knight playing me and not someone else."

"Thank you." Sterling grinned at the boy,

Chad nodded, sighing, "If there is anything you want to know about me, just ask."

"Well, I would like to know if you are mad at me because I got the part of you, and you didn't."

"What? No way! I could never be mad at you!" His voice was high, tapping his idols shoulder and trying to laugh about the whole thing.

He looked down at the floor as Sterling whispered into his recorder, "Voice gets high when in denial."

"I am not in denial." He shook his head, sighing in defeat, "Look, you don't know Sonny; she is so irritating and she just likes to push my buttons."

"Has buttons." Sterling winked at the boy, grabbing the recorder and walking off, laughing.

- - - - - - – -

They both walked side by side onto the busy set of So Random, where the Sonny Munroe story was now being filmed. "Right now this is the scene when you ran into the set of So Random. Do you remember how you felt?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Probably mad; Sonny usually makes me mad."

"But really you're mad at yourself because of how much you like her." Sterling, satisfied with himself, popped his collar and then looked back down at the script he held in his hands.

"What? I don't like Sonny!" _He really did. _He liked her more than anything else.

Sterling bit down on his lip in thought, pointing at one page of the script, "Of course you do; it's right here in the script. See?"

"Wait- let me see that." He snatched it out of his hands, "All it says is; fine, fine, good, good. We always say that."

"Read between the lines." Sterling shook his head, like it was obvious, taking the script back and rolling his eyes.

"There is nothing between those lines." He grabbed the recorder of him, "So hear this. I am not in denial, which makes it sound like I am but I am not.. so we're good here.. right?"

Neither of them noticed Sonny entering before her voice boomed through the whole set as she held the megaphone to her mouth, "Okay people, here we go – Sonny Munroe; A Sonny Munroe story. Chad Dylan Cooper barging onto MY set, take one. Mr Knight get to your place, now please." She pointed over at a space on the stage, before looking at Chad, "No fans on set." He was about to say something, shaking his head before walking off to the other side of the stage, to see what was going to happen.

"And I want to see real emotion and energy, ACTION." She clapped her hands, watching everyone run to their places before warming herself up and then walking over to Nico.

"The time for talking is over," Sonny looked at Nico as she put her fingers to her lips, rolling her eyes a little (again) as she thought about how unfunny this whole sketch was.

Sterling stomped onto the set, a bit too dramatically, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? Wait.. those words did not come out of your mouth.... What the hell are you doing here; you cannot barge onto my set and interrupt Sonny Munroe at work!" Sonny waved her arms around to add emphasis, causing Chad to smirk and hold back some laughter.

"Well.. I think we are done here." Sterling had to look down at his script as he spoke, sucking in a harsh breath as he looked back up at her, mentally preparing himself for what he believed to be the best part of the script.

"Fine." Sonny stopped herself from smiling, thinking about all those times she had repeated this to Chad.

"Fine." Sterling took one step forward, his voice low and seductive, causing Sonny to go bright red. _Fine didn't sound right coming from Sterling. _

"Good." Chad let his jaw drop when Sterling lightly placed his lips on Sonny's; gulping a little as he felt jealousy rip through him before storming off the set. He didn't turn around to see Sonny push Sterling off her, wiping her mouth and shouting cut.

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm trying to be Chad.."

"Yeah well – it's not on the script so don't push your luck." She could feel tears pricking her eyes, it shouldn't have been Sterling Knight kissing her – she found herself comparing the feel of his lips with Chad, they were nothing in comparison.

"I'm sorry." Sterling frowned at her, wrapping his arms around the girl he considered to be one of his best friends, "I really am." She nodded, her own arms wrapped loosely around his waist as she shook her head. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I cannot believe you made out with my g- Sonny! Where the hell in that script did it say that Chad kisses Sonny?" He managed to stop himself before saying _my girl, _she wasn't his – even though he could always pretend.

"It doesn't say it but I wanted to play your character honestly." Sterling explained,

Chad bit down on his lip, stopping himself from telling this man that he was in fact right. He did want to kiss Sonny – he had kissed Sonny. "Oh and you think I would kiss her?"

"Yes, yes I do." He nodded – obviously thinking he was right.

"Well I wouldn't."

He wasn't phased – he just merely shrugged, "Not in that scene maybe."

"No; I wouldn't kiss her anywhere. Not in the scene, not in a dream, not in the rain, not down a drain, not near, not far, not anywhere.. and oh my God, I am rhyming. See? I uh- I do that when something is NEVER going to happen." He smirked in satisfaction, believing he had gotten through to him before; "Really Chad? Really?"

"Oh great; now you _sound _like Sonny."

"Well she does say that a lot; page eighteen, twenty, fifty three and then three times on page sixty."

Chad smiled a little, he loved it when she said that. "Wow, she does say that a lot."

It took him a moment to think about it, grinning when he finally did, "Well maybe it's because she has the same problem as you do."

"What? What do you think you are? An expert on how people think and feel about each other? You think you're a... what is it? Uh – A relationship Prince!" **A/N: A pun to Sterling Knight's new movie coming up; Elle. It's going to be awesome. **

"A what?" He couldn't believe this; some people were so stupid.

"Yes, that's it. You like to think you can come in here and tell everyone exactly how they feel about each other because you think you know them but you don't. YOU DON'T. So you know what I say.. good day Sir.. good day." Chad saluted a little, glaring at him before storming off, slamming the set doors behind him.

"Thinks I'm actually a Prince." He muttered into the recorder, sighing and grabbing some food before Sonny tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong with Chad?" She bit down on her lip, looking at the doors sadly before looking back at her best friend.

"I think he's upset because I kissed you and because of how me you like him."

"Yeah; wait, what? I don't like Chad Dylan Cooper, where did you get that idea from?" Her face flushed a crimson red, brushing some stray hairs out of her face as she tried her best to stay rooted to the spot – so longing to run after Chad.

"Look, you may be good at playing a character, but you're both terrible liars." Sterling sighed, fed up of those two already – if only they would just admit their feelings.

She watched him walk off, pointing her finger at him and shouting, "For your information; over two hundred people auditioned for the part of Sonny Munroe and I hired me!"

- - - - - - -

Chad held the crown down on his head, running into the dressing room, "Look at me I'm Sterling Knight – I'm the relationship Prince. I think I know everything about anyone."

"Look at me, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm just an exploding ball of happiness, check me out."

"Look at me, I'm Sterling, I went to acting school so I could learn how to do this." He winked seductively at an invisible camera, "Yeah it's an invisible camera."

"Oh, well look at me; I'm Chad and I'm pissing off the person who is playing me in a movie, and he can make me look really bad."

"Well look at me, I'm Sterling and I would never do that to Chad." Chad paid attention at this bit, tapping Sterling's shoulder and trying to laugh, realizing he was right.

Sonny walked in, grinning at them both, "Hey Sterling! Hello.. scary crown wearing.. person... Don't mind me gentleman, I am just here to grab a new beret and a megaphone." She winked at them both before walking over to grab a new hat and megaphone, turning around to point at Sterling, "See you on the set."

"Yeah... what do you see in her again?" Sterling watched Sonny as she walked out, a small smile on her face – he knew exactly what everyone saw in her – but why would they deny it?

Chad whined, "I don't see anything in her and if you keep insisting that I do..." He trailed off, a glare on his face, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well if you think I am playing you wrong, then maybe you should show me how to do it right." Sterling was convinced he had to get them both to admit their feelings to each other – it was the only way anyone could go on in this studio.

"Fine, I will." Chad frowned,

"Fine, you're hired."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Chad sighed, running his fingers through his hair, _damn Sonny. _"Fine.. wait.. now we're doing it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sonny put her hand on Sterling shoulder, silently comparing him to Chad – he wasn't as perfect, "Oh Chad... sweet, sweet little Chad.. who knew that when you left your silly little drama show.. you would be falling hard for the Queen of comedy."

"Oh Sonny, dreamy, dreamy Sonny.. of all the eyes in all of Hollywood, I had to gaze into yours." Sterling almost gagged at the script, but managed to keep his cool.

Neither of them even noticed Chad running onto the set, megaphone in hand as he ran past them, shouting, "CUT! That is never going to happen."

"What the hell are you doing? Get off my set. We're shooting a movie here.. the Sonny Munroe Story." Sonny was the first to run over to him, trying not to look into his eyes,

"Oh it's fine, I hired him." Sterling tapped her on the shoulder, smiling a little at her,

"What for?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "I'm his Chad consultant.. now Sterling, I think you're doing it wrong. Just remember that when she is staring into your eyes she's actually looking at her reflection in your eyes. Oh, and you hate her, okay.. ACTION!"

Sonny glared at him, "I say action."

"Well I say it better, now ACTION."

"Action!" She shouted it louder,

"Action."

Sterling stared at the two of them, shaking his head and sighing, "Oh will you just finish the scene."

Sonny smirked a little, walking over to the stage and sharing a long look with Chad before tearing away to look over at Sterling, "Oh, Chad I beg of you to stop yourself from falling in love with me."

"I'm just a small town boy with a big town dream, and meeting you is the biggest dream of all."

Chad gasped, this was **not **happening; "CUT!"

"Oh for God's sake.."

"It's fine Sonny; she's helping me."

"Sterling, just remember that your biggest dream is to be in Hollywood, Sonny is just the bitch that wakes you up. Oh and you hate her, you just really, really hate her. ACTION." He waved his hands around, clearly annoyed before he walked off again,

Sonny took a deep breath, looking back at Sterling, "Chad..."

"Oh and one more thing.. she is the worst actress of our generation."

This got her. "MEGAPHONE! CUT, CUT, STOP THE LINE." She screeched, causing everyone in the room to take a few steps away from her, except Chad.

"You stop the line!" He shouted at her,

Sonny screamed back, "You stop the line!"

Sterling sighed, getting in-between them, _a little reverse psychology was in order. _"Just stop.. stop, stopping the line. Wow, I was wrong – you two should never be together."

Chad dropped his own megaphone, shaking his head, "Finally, I have been trying to tell him that all day."

"You have? I have too!"

"Well I told him first. He thinks he's some sort of relationship Prince."

"Yeah! And he thinks he can come in here and sprinkle some sort of magic relationship dust on us! Who does he think he is to come in here and tell us that we can't like each other, if I wanna like you I will." They both nodded in agreement with each other, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, and if I wanna like you I will!"

"And if I wanna think that you have sparkly eyes, I do." She took one step towards him, her hands shaking a little – she wanted to kiss him so much.

He took one step towards her, a small smile on their face as their bodies touched, "And if I wanna think you have gorgeous hair – I do." Their lips brushed each other's before she turned to face Sterling, ignoring the blush that crept up on her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, so take that Sterling."

"In your face Knight."

Sterling rolled his eyes at the obvious chemistry, walking off after snatching the megaphone off Sonny, "Oh yes, you guys got me.. there is nothing going on here at all. You two are perfect for each other. I am out of here."

"Wait, you're leaving my movie?"

"I don't need this, I was in Princes Protection Program."

Chad frowned, _secretly glad to see the back of his only threat. _Waving the boy off and smiling, "Oh, bye Sterling. He was cool.. I should hang with him sometime."

He turned around to see Sonny laughing at him, shaking her head and shrugging, "What? You think you're going to become best friends with Sterling Knight? In your dreams."

"It could happen.." He looked down at the ground, feeling his cheeks burning as he bit down on his lip, "So.. you really think I have sparkly eyes?"

"I don't know.. do you really think I have gorgeous hair?" He looked up just in time to see Sonny's face go crimson red, her eyes suddenly fixated on her shoes as she muttered.

"I don't know.."

"So? Wanna be in movie, I kind of need a Chad." Their eyes finally met as she looked up, their bodies almost touching once more.

"Fine." He winked at her, placing a hand on her cheek as she found herself blushing again.

"Fine." She whispered back, her heart thumping in her chest as he rested his other hand on her waist.

He grinned at her, "Good." Brushing his fingers through her long, dark hair,

"Good." She smiled at him, their lips brushing before she pulled away and winked at him, walking off before saying into the megaphone, "So, I'll set you up an audition. Nine o'clock?"

He ran his fingers through his own hair, smirking at her, "Really Sonny? Really?"

Her smile softened, their eyes meeting – ocean blue mixing with forest brown as the nodded, a shy smile on her face before walking away. "Fine.. you got the part."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**

**A/N: This story shall be ending soon, I am not sure which episode to end it on however. Anyone have any ideas?**

**But yes, the last chapter/episode shall be Channy filled. **

**The reason I am ending it a bit sooner than I planned is because it's exam term next term and I have loads of stories up already and loads planned and this takes me like hours and hours to write. **

**Thank you for all the reviews; keep them coming. **

**Dedicated to SonnyCentral; for being awesome and for being there for me last night. **

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~ **

Chad watched as Sonny walked onto their set as they were taking a break, a magazine held up in front of her as she coughed dramatically in order to get their attention, "No way! Let me see that!"He grabbed the magazine off her and grinned, flicking to the page he wanted as his eyes grew wider.

"I know pretty cool, right?"Sonny winked at him, popping her invisible collar and smiling,

"I know, they're making a movie version of my favourite comic from when I was younger; CARINITA!"The excitement was hard to contain as he read on, shaking his head in amazement.

Marta jumped up behind him, "I love Carinita." She grinned at him, looking at the magazine as Chad grin seemed to get wider – neither of them noticing the sudden look of jealousy on Sonny's face as she saw the closeness between the two.

"Me too; awesome car racer by day and even better racer by night!" Chad put his hand out in front of him and flicked his hair back,

They both looked at each other, taking the position as though they were driving a car, shouting at the same time, "This was the role I was born to play. CARINITA."

"Well you, you were born to play it.. I was born a girl." Marta laughed awkwardly and walked off, sitting down next to her friends who raised an eyebrow and shook their own heads.

"I have to get an audition." Chad whispered mostly to himself, watching Ferguson come up behind him and shake his head, putting his hand on Chad's shoulder and laughing a little, "Oh I would be a better CABLAH.."

"You don't even know his name." He pointed out, frowning,

"I don't have to know his name; I'll just be better."

Sonny rolled her eyes, getting between the two boys and sighing, taking the magazine back off Chad and pointing at her own photograph on the cover, "Okay; do you think I came over here to not talk about me?"

"So Random star Sonny Munroe will be working double hard this week as she presents a brand new teenage show called Celebrity Practically Joked." Chad read it out after taking the magazine from her,

"I jump out on random celebrities after pranking them and I shout "You've been celebrity practical joked sucker!" She jumped out on them, winking and laughing.

Chastity sighed, "So.. now you're on two shows we won't watch... thanks for the warning." Everyone laughed as Chad grinned at her,

"Sure... laugh it up now but you won't be laughing when you're my victims; I mean who knows? You might get arrested or covered in stale tuna fish. So I would BEWARE." She moved her hands dramatically, flicking her hair back and walking out of the room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

- - - - - - - -

"Thank you very much," Chad gripped the phone tight in his hand, a huge smile on his face before he sat down next to everyone and put it down. "Guess what guys? The director of Carinita just phoned and I have an audition."

Ferguson grinned, tapping him on the back, "That's amazing dude, I'm so proud of you."

"Wow; I didn't expect you to be so nice about it."

"I'm not – it's called acting, something that should have been taken into consideration when they were casting." He rolled his eyes, sitting back down and muttering something about favouritism under his breath.

"Oh... anyway... anyone want my hot dog? I'm not hungry." He pushed his plate away from him, looking around as Skyler went to grab it, "I will.."

"Don't eat that!" Portlyn slapped his arm – hard,

"Portlyn!"

"Look; here is the fact, Sonny is hosting a prank show and these shows prank victims by using their friends against them." She paused for dramatic effect, looking at them all one by one and sighing, "So Sonny could be working with any one of us." She finished, sitting back down and frowning,

"Sonny could have gotten Chad to turn against us." Marta gasped, dropping her own food and pointing at him.

"God; you're all so paranoid." Chad rolled his eyes, looking at Portlyn and shaking his head;

"We can't be too careful, it could be any one of us..."

"Come on guys, be logical about this – we're all friends here.. why would any of be working with Sonny on a prank..."

Sonny grinned, taking the opportunity to sneak up behind him, "Unless one of you is... but probably not.. unless I'm lying.. but probably not... unless I am.. see you later; especially one of you." She laughed as she circled the table as she spoke, then walking off, not before winking at Chad.

"She winked at Chad." Skyler jumped up, gasping,

"I think she winked at you!" Ferguson looked at his best friend,

Chad bit down on his lip, "She could have winked at any one of us."

"It was you!" Chastity and Marta shouted at the same time, all of them looking around them quickly.

- - - - - - - - - -

"STOP IN THE NAME OF SPEED, CARINITA IS HERE.." Chad jumped forward, flicking his head back and smiling, stepping back to repeat it,

Ferguson stepped out of his dressing room, popping his colour and winking at a plant, "Hello America, here is what you have all been waiting for."

Chad laughed, shaking his head and walking over to the boy, "Why are you dressed like that? Who are you talking to? And why are you doing it?"

"We could be celebrity practical joked at any second and I will be ready, and all those girls out there shall be watching." He winked at the invisible, possibly non-existent camera, "And I should have got that audition by the way; I am so much more handsomer than you can ever dream of."

"Look; if it makes you feel any better I only got the audition because Sonny recommended me." He slowly admitted, running his fingers through his hair and looking down at the ground.

"Well that explains it then, it's a prank." His friend grinned, walking past him to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"What? Ferguson look; just because Sonny is hosting this show and she did something nice... oh God, it's a prank." He sat down as the realization hit him, frowning, he should have known that kind of stuff didn't happen when it came to Sonny.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

"I need to go over to So Random and get some props; I'm going to prank Sonny before she even gets the chance to prank me. This is going to the most amazing worst audition ever, this is going to be so much fun!" He jumped up, grabbing a bag and running out, thinking up a plan in his head.

- - - - - - -

"Chad Dylan Cooper next..." The bored director sighed, putting his head on his hands and rolling his eyes as Chad walked in laughing loudly.

"Well.. hello everybody as you can see I am here and ready for the audition that Sonny set up for me.." He walked around in a circle, laughing the whole way as he thought about his amazing plan.

"Oh.. well then we are excited to have you; are you ready now?"

"Oh yeah.. this will be the most unforgettable audition ever; hear that Sonny?" He winked at the camera before taking out just two bottles of 'sticky goo' from the So Random set.

- - - – – - - -

Ferguson was explaining to everyone else as they walked in to the cafeteria, "I knew the audition was fake when I didn't get one."

"I wish I could see Sonny's face when Chad ruins her prank." Marta laughed,

"Sonny.."

"Sonny..."

"Dramas.." The girl rolled her eyes, walking past them,

"Sonny?" It took them a second to realize who it was;

"Sonny?"

"Dramas?"

"Sonny?"

She finally sat down, slamming down her salad and glaring at them, "Oh for Gods sake; can we stop doing this?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Chad's audition?"

"Yeah, ready to prank him." Chastity added in,

"It's not a prank, it's a real audition."

"That means that..." Ferguson trailed off, wanting to hit himself for putting the idea in Chad's head as he turned to face his other friends.

Skyler gasped, taking out his phone, "I need to tell Chad..."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I am Carinita.." He laughed loudly, spreading goo on the man's face, not caring about the mess he was making all over his brand new suit.

"Okay come out now Sonny and tell me I've been celebrity practical joked now!" He was so proud of himself, looking around and waiting for her to jump out, grabbing his phone when it went off, "Oh wait; I'm getting a text..."

He frowned as he read it out, "Don't do anything stupid, this is a real audition... this audition is real? Is this audition real?"

The man nodded, his face flushed a dark colour of red as he stood up, "Get out!"

"Okay; I can get out.. because I can take orders which is why I should get this part..." Chad shrugged meekly, knowing it was too late.

"GET OUT!"

– – - - - - - - -

His head was in his hands as he sat down on the set of MacKenzie Falls, "I can't believe I ruined my chance for my first big movie."

"I can't believe Sonny recommended you and not me." Ferguson frowned, still not being able to get over that – the two had known each other for ten years.

They heard the sharp clomp of heels hitting the ground before they heard her, her eyes wide with anger and a frown on her face, "Goo? Really? Goo?"

"Sonny I am so sorry, and after you did something nice just to be nice.." He sighed, standing up, ready to face any anger coming his way.

"You just.. Gooed and feathered one of my fathers close friends, and you think sorry will make up for that. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to get me in? Do you?!" She took one step towards him, her fists clenched as she shook her head, taking a large step back from him, "That's fine then.. I shall return the favour... thanks so much Chad.. you all better watch your backs from now on because the prank I had planned before; well this one is going to be so much worse."

Marta looked up, "What was the prank before?"

"As if I would tell you.. So I recommend you all watch out.. all of you.." She shook her head, glaring at them all, her eyes settling on Chad before walking out.

"This is all your fault." Portlyn sighed, walking past him and putting her head on Skyler's shoulder as he frowned,

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Look on the bright side, the audition was real which means the part is still free... which in turn means I can still get the part.." Ferguson grabbed the script and ran off, laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

Sonny looked at the camera, jumping forward and smiling widely, "Hey there, I'm Sonny Munroe, you've just been celebrity practical joked..." She shook her head, taking a few steps back to start again, "Hey there I'm Sonny Munroe and you've just been celebrity practical joked!"

Ferguson took a deep breath, walking over to her and putting an arm around her waist and winking, "Sonny.. have I ever told you what an amazing and beautiful actress you are?"

"Only when you want something; so what do you want?" She raised an eyebrow, pushing him against the nearest wall and brushing her lips against his, pulling away and laughing,

"An audition?" He whispered weakly, his body slightly trembling, _she could always do this to him. _

"Fine, but WIIFS?" She pulled away, walking away and taking out her phone,

"What in the hell does that mean?"

"What's in it for Sonny, it's the new thing.. abbreviate.." She rolled her eyes like it was obvious,

"Oh... uh... C.A.S.H." He nodded, biting down on his lip and bringing out a huge wad from his pocket,

"Uh.. I don't know what that stands for but I sure do like money." She took the money out of his hands and grinned, slowly counting before taking out of her phone,

"I shall stay here and make sure you're not pranking me..."

"Okay.." She dialled a number and held the phone to both their ears, rolling her eyes and sighing when his hand found it's way to her waist once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Chad; what's the dilly?" She grinned into the phone, wishing he was there right there and then, she wanted to feel his lips on hers as she hid behind a plant, she _missed _what they used to have.

"The dilly is that you win.. I can't be bothered with this paranoia... please just prank me and get this whole thing over and done with.." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, dying to press his lips to hers and just be there with her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I have a new prank, completely inspired by you – it's called Ferguson's fake audition." She laughed a little loudly, as Chad's eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"What? You can't do this.." He turned around and his faced his friends, hanging up the phone and sighing, "We need to get Ferguson.. come on."

- - - - - -

"Stop in the name of Carinita.." Ferguson shouted dramatically,

"Look; that's good but can you use a Scottish accent, while doing ballet and wearing this tu-tu on your head." The same director who Chad had previously stuck goo and feathers on stood up and handed him a tu-tu, a wide smile on his face.

"But that's not very.. manly.." Ferguson whined, thinking of all the girls who were going to see this.

"Do you even want this part?"

He nodded, putting on the tu-tu and standing up on his toes, "Oh.. stop in the name of Carinita..."

"Ferguson don't do anything stupid.." Chad shouted as he ran into the room, the rest of the MacKenzie cast behind him.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to ruin my audition."

Skyler tore the tu-tu off and groaned, "This is a prank; we're here to save you."

Just then Sonny ran in, camera men not far behind her, "I'm Sonny Munroe and you've just been celebrity practical joked.. wait.. where's the tuna fish? Where's the cold beans? What is going on here? This isn't my prank!" She walked around the room, her arms folded across her chest,

Portlyn came out from behind her, a smirk on her face, "That's because it's never been your prank... it's been mine and you're not the new host; I am." Portlyn walked out, winking at everyone and going up to the camera, laughing.

"What?" Sonny gasped, "I don't have a new show?"

Chad frowned, almost feeling sorry for Sonny, "Portlyn what is going on here?"

"Let me explain for those of you back home; I started by tricking Sonny into thinking she had a new show, when I have been the host all along and then I got you all paranoid.. some of you took that a little too seriously though.. and then it was time to lure Sonny into her trap and Ferguson was more than happy to aid us in that.." She trailed off, clapping her hands together and laughing, obviously proud of herself.

"So.. that's the prank? I don't have a new show.. boo hoo.." The brown haired girl shook her head, staying where she was, a large frown on her face,

"Well that and the fact that we've glued you to the floor.." They all giggled as Sonny tried to move,

"Oh so that's the prank? I don't have a new show and I am glued to the floor?"

"And you also have the pleasure of watching them fill your brand new convertible with manure.."

This got her. "What?!" She screamed, turning around to look out of the window, her face pressed to the glass as she stared at her brand new, shiny, red convertible being ruined. "NO! NO!"

"Sonny Munroe, you've been celebrity practically joked.." Portlyn giggled, running away, her laughing echoing behind her as everyone else followed her to congratulate her.

Chad sighed, staying behind and smiling at her, "You have to admit; you did deserve that." He stopped himself from laughing at the devastated look on her face as she stared at her car, shaking her head.

"You didn't have to take it out on my baby." Chad shook his head, taking a step towards her and brushing some hair out of her face. "I'll buy you a new baby."

"You would? You really would do that for me?" She whispered, her voice suddenly weak as he took a final step towards her, his body pressed against hers as she gasped slightly, he nodded and put his hands on her cheek.

"I missed this." He admitted, grinning when she nodded and pressed her forehead to his, "Me too.." She muttered before he put his lips on hers, pushing her against the wall behind them. _I love you; _they both muttered in their heads – not daring to say it out loud.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time, it's exam season for me. But I finally found the time. **

**So review!**

**Lots of love, **

**Chelly.**

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~ **

Chad sat down next to Ferguson, staring down at his mobile, waiting for a text or a call from Sonny, "Can you believe how cute that assistant is?" Ferguson interrupted his thoughts. Chad nodded before following his gaze over to a blonde girl on the other side of the cafeteria. "What? She's 'alright, I guess."

"It's weird.. she's different from everyone I have ever liked." He grinned, shaking his head, still staring at her,

"Yeah.. but I guess it's nice..." He shrugged, "She's not your usual movie star.. or an heir.."

"Or a Princess..."

Chad raised his eyebrows at the boy, "Or a.... Princess?"

"Yeah.. I just wish I could talk to her." He sighed, looking down for a second,

Chad rolled his eyes and looked at his friend, "Look, I'm not the best person to talk to about this, just get up and talk to him. You're THE Ferguson Michaels, remember?"He stood up, pushing the other boy towards the girl and smiling,

"Well then.. I'm back.. I have no idea what to say to her... I don't know how to talk to someone normal..."

"Ferg.. just be yourself."

"I guess you're right.. thanks Chad." He smiled and then swaggered over to the girl before nearly running back, "I'm back.. I can't do this."

Chad looked over his shoulder, looking back down at his phone, "Oh well; it doesn't matter I guess, she's on his way over here."

"What does she want?" The boy was panicking, not having any idea what to say,

"How am I supposed to know?" He rolled his eyes and frowned, willing his phone to go off so he could leave or something.

"Hey Ferguson." She looked at him, smiling as his eyes went eyes wide and he turned back to Chad, not saying a word.

"Okay.. hey Chad!" She looked over at the blonde boy and grinned at him,

He nodded to acknowledge her and then looked down at his phone once more, "Hey Sandy." He muttered, not really caring right then, he heard her walk off and then looked at Ferguson, sighing when he saw the look on his face, "Maybe I should handle this whole thing, I will figure out a way to get you two together, okay?"

- - - - - - - – -

Chad walked up to the girl, watching her get her make up done for a second before grinning at her, "So Sonny, I need a huge favour... listen I'm trying to help Ferguson out with something and I was wondering if maybe we could have your courtside seats the Laker game?"

"These tickets?" She held up three tickets, truthfully not caring about them at all, knowing whatever happened she would give them to him.

"Yeah.." He reached out for them, hoping it would be this easy, sighing when she shook her head and stood up,

"No way; I have this seats because...." She smirked at him, walking away a little from everyone else and staring at him, almost getting lost in those gorgeous blue eyes.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "You're the star of So Random, the number one Tween show."

"Oh.. now you have one!" She giggled and handed him one, knowing he loved these games just as much as she did,

He shrugged, pretending to think for a second "And you're the most gorgeous girl in the whole of Hollywood."

He pretended not to see the dark red blush that had now crept up on her cheeks as she handed him the second ticket, "That's worth two.. do you want number three?!"

"I can't say it..." He whispered, winking and taking one step towards her, backing her up into a wall,

"Oh.... say it to me." She winked a little back at him and grinned,

"You're the greatest actress of our generation." He pecked her lips, his hands on her hips as she nodded and handed him the last ticket.

"Enjoy the game.." She murmured, kissing his nose and walking away,

"Thank you!" He shouted behind her before walking off quickly to tell Ferguson the good news.

* * *

Chad raised an eyebrow at his best friend when he sat down next to him that evening, "Why are you wearing a suit to a basketball game?!"

"I wanted to look my best.." Ferguson shrugged, playing with his tie and frowning a little, not wanting to admit that he was nervous about the whole thing.

"Fine; just tonight is about you two getting to know each other and having some fun, okay?" Chad watched the girl walk down the steps, whispering harshly to Ferguson before turning back to the game.

"You look amazing..." Ferguson looked at the girl who had just sat down, "You do..too.." She smiled a little and bit down on her lip, looking at what he was wearing and shaking her head, laughing.

"I have to go to the toilet.." Ferguson stood up quickly, winking at Sandy before walking over.

Chad moved over one seat, smiling at the shy girl, "So how do you think it's going with Sandy?" She shrugged and looked around when people started shouting, "Kiss cam!"

"Awh, this is so adorable." She grinned, watching the couples kiss on the cam and looking at Chad,

He tried not to panic when he saw their faces on the cam, not looking at her when she whispered, "Hey there's us."

"No... we're just friends..." He looked around, thinking about Sonny, he couldn't imagine kissing anyone else, ever.

They both sighed at the booing crowd, not knowing what else to do or how to get out of it, "I think we have to do this." Her voice was low as she spoke, closing her eyes and biting down on her lip. It was common knowledge that Sonny and Chad had an undercover relationship, not that either of them would ever admit it. It was also common knowledge that Sonny would murder her if she thought this kiss to be the real thing.

Chad whined, still looking around desperately, "She's not even my date..."

The crowd was having none of it as they chanted, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Fine.. you want kissing.. here it is.." He placed his lips on hers, not being able to help comparing her lips to those of Sonny's, hoping she wouldn't find out about this.

He heard the crowd cheering before the kiss cam moved on, and then Ferguson had come down just in time, "Chad, what the hell?"

"It wasn't what it looked like.. it was the kiss cam." He tried his best to explain, pointing back up at the screen, and sighing.

"Really? Thanks a lot Chad." He sighed and walked off, frowning at his best friend before walking out.

- - - - - - -

He knocked on Ferguson's dressing room door, the boy hadn't been answering any of his phone calls and wouldn't even speak to him at the studio. "Please Ferguson, there's nothing going on between Sandy and I.. it was all the kiss cam and you can't say no the kiss cam!"

Sonny turned around the corner before Ferguson could even open the door or answer him, "You just couldn't say no to the kiss cam, could you!"

"Sonny, not now." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and looking down at the floor,

She sounded hurt as she spoke, and when he looked up he could see the tears in her eyes as she shook her head and frowned, "I trusted you Chad... and then I wake up to find this all over Tween Weekly." She held up the magazine, pointing at the photo of him kissing Sandy; _it hurt so much. _

"I'm sorry Sonny.." Was all he could say, walking over to her, wishing he could make it all just go away,

"Who the hell is this girl!?" She shouted at him, chucking down the magazine and glaring at him,

Chad sighed when Ferguson shouted through the door of his dressing room, "My date!"

"Well then why is he kissing her?!" Sonny looked from the discarded magazine on the floor to Chad and then at the dressing room door,

"I don't know!" Ferguson whined back before Chad heard the door on the other side of his dressing room slam, knowing the boy was gone.

He shook his head, "Look Sonny, it's not what it looks like.." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and walking close to her, pushing her lightly against the wall behind them.

"It was the kiss cam.. I promise.." He whispered in her ear, his breath lightly tickling her cheek, his hand wandering up her body before he placed it gently on her other cheek.

"I spent the whole two seconds wishing it was you." He smiled down at her, their lips finally connecting as Sonny blushed and kissed him back, playing with his perfect hair.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and biting down on her lower lip, "Okay; I believe you." She grinned, kissing his cheek before pushing him away quickly when she heard someone coming.

Chad watched her walk away and smiled, wishing he could spend the whole day with her but instead knowing he had to sort out this whole mess. The mission? Get Ferguson a date with Sandy.

* * *

Chad watched Ferguson walk away, a wide grin on his face after Chad had just agreed to give him a simple date, and cook for him and Sandy; just like she had wanted. He sighed, wishing he hadn't agreed to any of this in the first place, despite this being mostly his fault.

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to focus on what to cook, and what to do; Ferguson was his friend at the end of the day and he would do anything for him, even though he wanted to spend the night with Sonny.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chad bit down on his lip, looking around the kitchen, moving from surface to surface, trying to focus on what to cook.

Ferguson walked in, slamming the kitchen door behind him and staring at the boy, "How's it going in here? We're kind of running out of things to say."

Chad pulled out the chicken from the oven, staring at it before poking it, "Well the chicken should be done.. if the oven was working.. why in the hell isn't it working?!" He poked the frozen chicken, his jaw dropping as he tried to think of what to do.

He finally spoke, after what seemed like forever, "I'm sorry, Ferg." He frowned, watching the boy walk out to get back to his date. He looked around, trying his best to think of what to do, picking up his phone, "Portlyn, it's Chad.. I need the biggest favour..." He spoke down the phone, smiling when he heard they would be here soon.

He hung up, talking to himself., "Well that takes care of that! NO!" His phone slipped down the drain, he looked around, almost crying, gasping and putting his head on his hands.

Ferguson ran in after hearing all the noise, glaring at him and shaking his head, pointing to the door, "I am trying to have a date out there.. what do you think you're doing?"

"I dropped my phone down there.." Chad whined, thinking about the brand new mobile he had only just bought,

Ferguson rolled his eyes, switching the disposal on and smiling at his 'solution', "Try this.." Chad almost screamed when he heard the smashing of his mobile phone, looking back at the boy and glaring at him.

* * *

Sonny grabbed her phone when it rang, smiling down at the photo of the boy she loved as it flashed up on her screen, leaning against a wall as she answered it, "Hey handsome," She whispered, looking around and frowning when the sound of crushing metal could be heard, and then Chad shouting.

"C-Chad?" She looked around, not knowing what to do when the phone suddenly cut off, _he needed her help. _

* * *

Chad pulled out his phone, almost crying at the mess it was now when Portlyn shouted his name through the open kitchen window. The next thing he knew, sandwiches were being thrown through the window, too quickly for him to catch.

He couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this mess, wishing he had never agreed to this whole 'date' thing in the first place. Pouting when he realized he could have spent the whole night with Sonny, on his _own_ date.

* * *

"Freeze!" A large security guard smashed down the front door, banging into Ferguson slightly. Sonny walked in behind him, looking around the room and frowning.

"Sonny Munroe, this is amazing, nice to meet you.." Sandy smiled and looked at the girl in front of her,

Sonny waved her off, glaring at her when she recognised her, her heart suddenly beating too quickly when she thought about what she would be doing in Chad's house. "Where's Chad?"

Ferguson walked out of the kitchen, staring at Sonny and the large guy next to her, "Sonny, what are you doing here?"

"I got a weird call from Chad.. I heard crushing metal and shouting.. so I got Bob here and rushed right over. So, where is he? And what are you doing here?" She shook her head, slightly relieved to see Sandy wasn't alone with _her _Chad.

Ferguson laughed and shook his head, "I live here silly." He patted her shoulder, rolling his eyes,

She shook her head, knowing Chad lived her, she had been here enough times, "Something is going on."

"No, nothing is going on here, I'm having a date in my house." Ferguson gestured around him, not knowing what to do.

"This isn't your house!" Sonny shouted at him, about to tell her security guard to get him when Chad came out of the kitchen, gasping when he saw his door, "What happened to my door?"

"You mean.. MY door?" Ferguson groaned, putting his head in his hands,

"No.. I-" Chad looked from his door to Sonny,

Sandy looked at the boy she was on a date with and then everyone else in the room, "Wait a minute, what is going on here, Ferguson?"

"I'm sorry for lying to you, this isn't my house and none of this was real.. None of this is me." He sighed, looking at the girl as she shook her head and laughed a little,

"It's fine.. how about you take me where you want to go and show me the **real **you?" She linked her arm with his and grinned, "Come on."

Chad smiled at the two, looking over at Sonny and then at Bob, "So.. do you want to stay?" She nodded quickly, whispering something to Bob and handing him some money before he left, shutting the door behind him.

"You were worried about me?" Chad took the moment to smirk, walking over to her and brushing some hair out of her face,

"No.. I just wanted to come over and make an amazing entrance." She rolled her eyes and smiled up at him, pressing her lips lightly to his,

"Admit it." He whispered, pulling her close to him, kissing her nose when she shook her head,

"Come on..." He kissed her neck, grinning when she blushed,

"F-Fine.. I was worried about you.." Her voice was low, her arms wrapped around him as he laughed and picked her up.

"Good, want to watch a movie?" He settled her down on the couch, kissing her lips before giving her a blanket and smiling at her,

She grinned, "Okay, but no telling anyone I like the simple stuff, okay?!" He nodded and kissed her lips,

"I promise... I love you." He kissed her forehead, biting his lip when she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper." It felt so good to finally say it out loud.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: See last chapters**

**~ Chapter Seventeen ~ **

Sonny Munroe walked onto the set of MacKenzie Falls, a huge grin on her face when her eyes met with those of her boyfriend, wishing she could run over and kiss him right there and then but knowing she couldn't. She sighed a little, walking over to the group, her heels clicking on the floor as Chad tried to get rid of the smile that was on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Portlyn rolled her eyes at the girl,

"I'm here to make your show a little bit popular.. Mr Condor seems to think you need the ratings boost." She smirked, patting the girl on the head before walking over to the director, smiling as she felt the glares behind her. _She was never here to be liked. _

- - - - - - - -

Chad watched her as she sat down next to him, smiling when she looked down at her nails, pretending not to care when he knew so different. "So what's happening this week on MacKenzie Falls? Another person being pushed off the waterfall? Someone else confessing their love for MacKenzie?" She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of the storylines that frequently showed on her boyfriend's program, not wanting to tell him just how terrible it all was.

A large grin spread on his face, "Oh.. so you do watch our show?"

"No, I have people who watch it for me.." She sighed, waving her hand to disregard such a _stupid _question.

"Whatever.. here's the script.." Chad frowned, handing her the script before walking off, not being able to put up with the cover Sonny for a long period of time, especially when he knew what she was really like.

She looked at him, biting down on her lip, "For the record.. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Me too..." He smiled when she stood up and pulled him over to a hidden spot on the set, leaning close to him,

"Are you done being a bitch now?" He whispered, laughing when she grinned,

"Sure, sure.." She winked at him and laughed, kissing his lips gently before quickly walking off,

"What the hell was that about then, Sonny?" Chad finally shouted before she could walk out,

"Keeping up appearances Chad Dylan Cooper.." She put her fingers to her lips and winked at him, looking around before blowing him a kiss and sweetly smiling at him. Chad nodded, shrugging a little and biting his lip before mouthing _I love you. _

- - - - - - - - -

Sonny frowned as she looked at the script in her hands, quickly flicking through the pages as Tawni laughed at her, having already read the script. "This is going to be... wow..." She giggled again, about to stand up when Sonny glared at her,

"I can't do this with someone like Chad Dylan Cooper." She wrinkled her nose in fake disgust, wishing she could just tell someone how she really felt about the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that she had fallen for so long ago.

"Oh please, we all know you're both going to enjoy this." Tawni grinned at her friend, having noticed the way the two teenagers looked at each other, and how much Sonny had mellowed over the past few months since Chad had turned up at the set.

"I don't know what you're on about.. I don't want to star in an episode of Mackenzie Falls, especially one where I have to faint in his arms and confess my undying love for him.." She shuddered at the thought, she loved him but not enough to make a fool out of herself just yet.

Tawni carried on laughing, "I hope you have fun with Chad." She grinned as she stood up, laughing as she walked out of the room, only for it to get louder when she saw Chad. He watched her walk out, shaking his head as a smile appeared on his face.

"You excited about rehearsing?"

"Actually I'm getting it re-written because I can't do any of this with you.." She whispered, leaning a bit closer to him as they both looked around, making sure nobody was looking their way.

"You'll be fine, I'm here to protect you,"She laughed at the thought, raising her eyebrows, she never needed protecting, especially not from her boyfriend.

Chad sighed, moving closer to put his hand on her leg and gently rubbing up and down, "It'll be fine, maybe we can both come clean after this whole thing is aired on TV and then we won't have to hide anymore.." She nodded at him, looking away for a second and taking a deep breath,

"Just go along with everything on that script.. we all know you're going to enjoy it at the end of the day." He winked at her before standing up and taking a quick look around before kissing her lips and walking off.

Sonny smiled a little, putting her fingers on her lips and blushing a little before looking back down at the script she still held tight in her hands.

She jumped at the sound of a voice behind her and looked, "I knew it!" Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Tawni, just standing there and pointing, "You.. and.. him.. and oh my God.." She shook her head, standing up as she felt her heart beating faster than normal,

"Tawni.. it's not what it looks like, we were uh.. we were practising!" But she knew it was too late, Tawni knew.. and soon everyone would.

"Sonny Munroe.. you and Chad?" The blonde girl grinned finally, wrapping the smaller girl into a hug and giggling before skipping off, leaving Sonny standing there stunned.

- - - - - - –

Sonny gulped as she sat down next to Chad, ready to run through the script together for the first time in front of everyone, she could feel Tawni's eyes on her and she wondered how many people knew now.

Chad looked at her, biting down hard on his lip before whispering, "Are you okay?" She nodded slowly, looking away and nervously biting her nails, she wasn't too sure if she could do this in front of everyone.

Sonny had always been a private person when it came to something serious, and her relationship with Chad was serious. She didn't want people finding out, she didn't want it to be all over the magazines and she didn't want to be watched everywhere they went, it would ruin everything.

She frowned at the thought, taking one more look at her script before the sound of the bell went off, warning her that they were starting. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the sound of his voice ran through her.

"You must be new.." _You can do this Sonny, you'll be fine.. _She thought to herself, her hands shaking a little as she finally opened her eyes, trying her best to get into acting.

"Yeah.. my names Ava.." She smiled shyly at him, _like it said in the script. _And he nodded his head, he moved closer to her and started playing with her hair, causing her to shiver a little under his touch as she looked past him and at Tawni.

Everything was falling apart, people were starting to find out. Chad looked at her, and shook his head, asking her what was wrong as he pretended to look through his script, she shook her own head and looked at Tawni, hoping he would get the hint. **He did.**

"Oh.." He couldn't pretend to be disappointed, he had never wanted to hide the fact that he was dating Sonny Munroe in the first place, it had always been her wanting nobody to ever find out. And now someone did.. he could finally kiss her without worrying, he hadn't been in Hollywood as long as she had, he didn't understand exactly what could happen, he didn't know.

"Sonny.." He frowned, "Why do you care so much? It's not going to ruin anything, how many more times do I have to tell you that?" She nodded, closing her eyes a little before smiling at him. A large grin spread on his face when the bell went again, pronouncing the end of the scene, and she moved a little closer to him, both of them not thinking about everyone around them as she placed her lips on his, forgetting all her previous fears about them breaking up if anyone found out, forgetting all about the media ruining everything they had both made for themselves.

They both grinned into the kiss at the sound of cheers around them, as he pulled her onto his lip and deepened the kiss. Chad pulled away first, looking at her and smiling, knowing that this was it.. there was no going back.

"I hate you for giving me the confidence to do that." She whispered, kissing his cheek before climbing off him and offering him her hand, he nodded and shrugged, "It was worth it." She nodded at the thought, kissing him again before they both walked off the set, _maybe guest starring wasn't too bad after all. _


End file.
